Code Geass: The Twin Demons
by RaiZero
Summary: The Black Rebellion succeeds, but only thanks to Nex and his friend Rai Sumeragi. Nex goes to Zero and reveals himself to be his long lost twin brother, Lucian vi Britannia, whom intends on destroying Britannia just like Lelouch. Now the twins must begin to work out a way for Japan to become a successful nation before the enemy reinforcements arrive with Schneizel leading them.
1. Stage 1: The Savior

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the reboot for my first story, Code Geass: The Twin Demons! Now for those of you who were with me from the start will think that this is third redo and that I should just hurry up and make my mind up. Well since I'm in highschool at a much higher level of writing than I was in my freshman year, I thought that it was time to reorganize not just this one story, but all of the stories in the Twin Demons Series. As such I would appreciate any support and just know that while somethings may remain the same, there will be more adventure than before. I've been reading _Code Geass Megiddo_ by _WingZeroAlpha_ whom is my favorite author and I'll be using his writing style as a reference so I can keep up the stories for each character, minor or major, so the story can be longer and more enjoyable for the reader.**

**Also know that I will be refining the pages associated with this story on the _Code Geass Fanon Wiki_ which was created by _WingZeroAlpha _as well. So please check the wiki out and check info regarding my stories and for my fellow authors. With that aside please enjoy this story and please leave a review!**

* * *

******September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b**

**Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

There was a battle taking place. A battle for freedom. A battle for survival. A battle for the future of Japan. An organization of rebels were attacking their oppressors in open combat in a rebellion never before seen. The highly armed Black Knights were liberating the capital of their once great nation in an attempt to restore themselves to their former glory, if not, something higher. And right now their leader wasn't present. The one man who lead them through battles with nothing, but victory in mind. The masked vigilante, Zero, who was known among the Japanese as their _Man of Miracles_. On their side was the famous _Tohdoh of Miracles_, a highly skilled fighter from the Second Pacific War who was the only Japanese commander able to defeat the Britannians in battle, despite them having the Autonomous Humaoid Armored Knights or the Knightmare Frames, on their side.

But no matter how skilled Tohdoh was, he lacked the charisma to lead the Black Knights into battle. Zero was the only man for the job. And even Tohdoh himself knew that. As he sped through the ruins of the once standing Tokyo Settlement through his customized _Type-3F Gekka_ unit which was colored black with crimson 'hair' coming from the head for decoration as a commander. He sliced horizontally through an enemy _RPI-13 Sutherland_ unit's chest with his machine's personal _Seidotou Brake Blade_ which had small thrusters embedded into it which allowed it to be used as a booster for the knightmare itself or to quickly slice through enemy machinery without losing speed. He quickly put his _Gekka _into full reverse after slicing through the enemy since he knew that he reached the _Yggradsil Drive_ of the _Sutherland_ which was the engine for knightmares. The _Sutherland _soon exploded in a massive fireball and with that out of the way, Tohdoh continued his mission towards the Government Bureau, the GHQ of Area 11's military forces. Their objective was too capture the building with all officers if possible. If not, they were to be killed.

But right now they had to get past the continuous stream of knightmares that came their way. For once their armored knights fell, the bureau itself would be left with no offensive units with only anti-ground missiles and turrets to combat their knightmares which had consisted mostly of _Type-10R Burai_ units which were Japanese modified knightmares based around the original _RPI-11 Glasgows_ which was surprisingly effective against _Sutherlands._

Despite all that, what bothered Tohdoh the most was the final line of communication Zero had established with him before leaving the battle. _"From here on I leave all command of this battle in your hands. Ohgi's been wounded; have Diethard take up all of his duties. I'm afraid there is another urgent matter that requires my attention. I will not respond to any forms of communication from here on."_ Zero had said before leaving with their most powerful weapon, the _IFX-V301 Gawain_ an experimental Sixth Generation Knightmare Frame with Hadron Cannon weaponry and a flight system which was never before used aside from the _Avalon_ and _Lancelot_.

This had made Tohdoh wonder, what could have been more important than the current battle? This was their future at stake. The independence of Japan. So why would Zero risk it all? Whatever it was, it must have been extremely important, otherwise he wouldn't have left in such a rush.

And he wasn't the only one worried. Even the other elites among the Black Knights understood what Zero's disappearance met. The Four Holy Swords, Tohdoh's group of experienced soldiers from the past war were even aware of their leaders lack in strategical superiority compared to Zero's. If Tohdoh couldn't see the whole picture, if he couldn't perceive the battle from beginning to end, then their loss would be at hand.

Even the Crimson Lotus, Kallen Kouzuki, pilot of the famous _Type-02 Guren _didn't know what to do without her fearless leader. She muttered to herself that she didn't know what action to take next. Because she was a fighter, not a commander and because of this she relied heavily on Zero's instructions whom she entrusted her life with. But with his leave of absence, whom could she turn to for support?

"Zero...I don't know what to do next..." Kallen said as she avoided fire from enemy _Sutherlands. _On her screen came up a request for an audio call which she accepted. The voice of her older friend and brother-figure caused her to be concerned since the rumor of his injury were only confirmed by the sound of his weak voice.

"K-Kallen..." uttered Kaname Ohgi through the speakers of her cockpit. The red haired girl instantly asked, "Are you alright?" hoping that his condition wasn't something serious that could end in his death.

"Yes. Kallen listen to me. Go after Zero, b-because there has to be a reason...that he's acting this way. Zero...he's the one who will realize...Naoto's dream." Ohgi said, recalling his deceased best friend's vision of a liberated Japan.

"But how can I find him? He isn't responding to any form of contact." Kallen replied, hoping he had an answer to their leader's location.

"You should see it soon. Rackshata, put a transmitter on the _Lancelot_. It's left the battle...it must know where Zero is. Follow it and you'll find Zero." Ohgi finished, ending the call. Kallen looked at her screen and saw she was locked onto the _Lancelot_ which was flying away from the battlefield towards the sea.

"Supply core, send for a captured flight transport. It's top priority!" Kallen ordered the units around her, which were attaching an _RPI-209 Gloucester_ arm in place for it's destroyed Radiant Wave Surger, a silver mechanism in the shape of a claw which was capable of releasing massive amounts of radiation to destroy anything caught within the blast radius.

"There's no need." stated a voice over the radio which caused Kallen to immediately respond to the unknown voice. "Who is this and what do you mean there's no need? Without it we could lose this battle!" Kallen yelled out.

"Zero's savior is already on his way. Focusing more on the battle than anything else is far more important. But if you feel the need to leave then by all means go to Kamine Island. I'll take your spot here in the Settlement." replied the voice. On Kallen's screen popped up a video channel which displayed a white haired, indigo eyed male around her age who was smiling slightly. "My name is Rai Sumeragi. I'll cover you while you get going. And don't worry about me. I'm well equipped." said the white haired guy.

An allied unit came speeding to her location and she looked to her left to see that another knightmare had come along and that it was a _Gekka_ unit. However, it was colored blue instead of the gray colored _Gekkas_ used by the Four Holy Swords. This one also had something special. It had a grey colored left arm with a red colored hand which had three long claw like fingers. She immediately recognized that as the Radiant Wave Surger in it's first incarnation which Rackshata Chawla, developer of the Black Knights weaponry, had showed Kallen before when the _Guren_ was first given to them.

"That's, the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_. How did you get that?" Kallen asked in shock that the one-of-a-kind unit was in the hands of a stranger who was proposing to provide support for her.

"Let's just say that we have strong connections. Now get going. Otherwise Zero's fate may have already been sealed." Rai said as he closed the chat line between them and he began to battle any enemy units that came his way, preparing to boil them to a crisp.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Kamine Island, Area 11**

The large obsidian colored knightmare landed at the entrance of a cave slowly. This tall machine which had golden highlighting in certain areas was the famous _Gawain_ which is utilized by Zero and his accomplice, a green haired woman who goes by the alias of C.C. Inside of the large cockpit sat the two individuals with C.C. being at the forward seat, controlling the main frame and Zero sitting behind her, controlling the weapons of the _Gawain_, like the Hadron Cannons mounted on the shoulders and it's finger mounted Slash Harkens, which are rocket boosted anchors attached to a knightmare via a long chord.

Inside of the machine, the black haired man with violet pupils who went by the name Lelouch Lamperouge was wearing the famous Zero outfit, which consisted of a black cape with golden lining and a dark blue colored outfit with golden lining on it as well and with it the lotus shaped mask with a large blue orb in the center and a golden sigil under it. Lelouch commented at the fact that they were at Kamine Island of all places, since it was where he was almost captured and it was where he had gained the _Gawain_ in the first place.

"Figures it would be here of all places. Do you have some sort of connection to this location?" Lelouch asked his green haired partner who was dressed in an outfit similar to Lelouch's, albeit white with gold and more old fashioned than his.

"Not this one." replied C.C. as she stated at the entrance of the shrine with her golden eyes. Her stoic face showing no emotion just like her words. But despite not being connected to it, the cave before them was something like a portal. To a place she hadn't visited in a long time.

"Heh, meaning there are other places similar to this one. Does Nunnally's abductor have a Geass power?" Lelouch asked, hoping for more information since it was C.C. who had said that his younger sister, Nunnally, was here in the first place.

"I don't know that much." C.C. answered, earning a disapproving grunt from Lelouch to which she added, "It's the truth."

"I don't doubt it. We're still accomplices so at the very least I should give you the benefit of believing you." Lelouch answered, not wanting any tension between them at a time like this, especially since his sister's disappearance was top priority and he would need all the help he could get to finding her.

"Thank you." C.C. replied, not wanting Lelouch to think of her as nothing, but a liar. However now wasn't the time for that. She felt something was wrong. And her instinct proved correct. A form of light had enveloped the _Gawain_ which she was about to dodge, but was too late to do so. They were trapped in a combined mental state which left them in a temporary state of paralysis.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Images of C.C. flashed in and out as did a light slowly coming into view between two large orbs, which seemed to look like separate worlds. The sound of C.C.'s voice could be heard. "Calm down. We're caught in a trap. The one who activated it is-" she began, but the state they were in continued deeper as C.C.'s red colored sigil on her forehead flashed brighter.

Scenes of the Great War appeared before Lelouch's eyes with tanks blasting away at each other as well as men being shot at from trenches. "Is this the past?" Lelouch asked as he identified this with pictures he had seen in textbooks during history classes.

Then a girl running through the bullet ridden battlefield appeared. It was C.C. who was avoiding explosions from each side. She jumped into a trench to avoid another blast, only to be shot in the forehead by a soldier. Sounds of her screaming came in along with scars on her body, people throwing rocks at a church, and even C.C. being burnt at the stake. From that point on it showed the guillotine, spears, arrows, and other forms of execution with C.C. being the victim throughout history.

"Stop it...STOP IT!"

After the visions disappeared, all there was was a plain white realm with Lelouch and C.C. standing there with nothing to wear. But this was their least concerns. "C.C. were these visions your memories?" Lelouch asked, shocked that a person could go through so much.

"They are that are left of the memories I had from when I was a witch. Other than that I don't even know if I was ever human to begin with. Every person who has ever hated me and each and every one that has shown me kindness are gone forever. They vanished into the current of time. Always existing through the endless flow of eternity, I am utterly alone." C.C. told Lelouch, sadly as she thought of her past lives.

"You are not alone!" Lelouch stated, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "We're each other's accomplice. Therefore if you are to be a witch then perhaps that makes myself a demon." Lelouch finished causing her to chuckle.

"Odd thing to say at a time like this."

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Kamine Island, Area 11**

After the paralysis ended and they returned to their state of consciousness Lelouch asked, "C.C. are you okay?" not wanting his accomplice to be hurt in any way.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" C.C. asked coldly, not wanting him to worry about her state of being since she was immortal who would suffer no physical wounds. The alarms of the _Gawain_ rang out and C.C. quickly avoided a strike from an incoming green slash harken, which was practically larger than the _Gawain _itself.

The green harken returned to it's point of origin, the large Knight-Giga Fortress, the _FXF-503Y Seigfried, _a large orange shaped and colored knightmare with flight capability like the _Gawain_ which was being piloted by the unstable, Jeremiah Gottwald, a Pure-Blooded Britanian with turquoise hair whom, coincidentally, was also referred to by the name of 'Orange' by Zero months ago. He was previously thought dead during the Battle of Narita almost a month ago, but it seemed he was rebuilt._  
_

"Zero, it is I! Repent is now!" Jeremiah yelled out loud as he re-continued battle with the _Gawain_ hoping to destroy it and rid the enemies of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"I think your time is up, Orange Boy." stated a voice over the radio. The _Gawain_ immediately turned towards an incoming knightmare that showed up as an enemy on radar for the _Gawain._ When it finally came into view, the _Gawain_ identified it as the _RPI-209 Gloucester Air_, a special unit developed by the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps a.k.a. Camelot, which also developed the _Lancelot_ and it's weaponry as well as the _RPI-13 Sutherland Air_ which was being used by one of their staff, a female by the name of Cecile Croomy, who was guarding the _Avalon_ back in Tokyo.

However, this machine was different from the average _Gloucester_ in many ways. The first was the obvious color scheme of the knightmare. The entire machine was a royal purple, similar to Cornelias unit, however, it had a golden secondary color on parts like joints, shin and calf armor, and on it's left forearm was one Blaze Luminous shield colored purple with the golden outlining. Finally, the floatation system was a red color with a golden secondary color on the wings. As for weaponry, it had dark scarlet slash harkens and a large long range cannon attached to it's right arm.

"Zero, you must go on ahead and save _her_. I'll deal with this nuisance here." stated the pilot of this knightmare who was apparently male from the sound of his voice.

Lelouch didn't know what to do. Now was a perfect opportunity to rescue his little sister, but this person, whomever he was, had known about what was going on which would prove to be a problem because he could also know Lelouch's identity. "C.C., land the _Gawain_. Make sure that you destroy that thing and keep that person around for questioning. I'll get Nunnally myself." Lelouch requested as he grabbed his mask, ready to put it on once he exited. As the _Gawain _went in for a landing, the _Gloucester Air_began combat with the _Seigfried_ by shooting it's large cannon at the giant orange ball. The _Seigfried _dodged the shots quickly, despite it's massive size, by spinning like a top in midair and after the shot missed it shot off a slash harken at the _Gloucester._

The _Gloucester_ put up it's Blaze Luminous shield which was able to block the large impact of the harken, but only just. The pilot continued battle with the _Seigfried_ with the _Gawain_ flying upwards to provide support. "C.C.! We need to destroy it's float system. Draw it's fire and I'll take it out!" yelled out the pilot of the _Gloucester_, shocking C.C. slightly, but she would ask questions later, because right now she needed to kill off this lunatic.

"Get out of my way!" Jeremiah screamed as he zipped past the _Gawain_ towards the island. However, C.C. activated the finger mounted Slash Harkens to pull the _Seigfried_ back and launch it towards the waiting _Gloucester_ which shot off it's cannon towards the large machine. The _Seigfried _quick enough to dodge the blast, but it wasn't able to dodge attacks from multiple sides. The _Gawain_ fired off it's last shot in it's Hadron Cannons at the float system which was now damaged beyond repair. The orb fell out of the sky and into the sea, leaving behind a large splash of water.

"We did it. But now we have another problem." stated the voice from the _Gloucester_. "The White Knight has appeared." he added as he turned his machine to face the incoming knightmare. It was indeed, the _Lancelot_ coming in towards Kamine Island with a _Sutherland_ unit's left arm replacing it's destroyed left arm after a battle with the _Guren _ in Tokyo.

Now he was here to kill Zero, but he didn't know he had to face the _Gawain_ and another unit as well which made it's pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, frown in anger. He continued onward and brought about it's main weapon, the Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire Rifle or the VARIS for short. It aimed its blue rifle at the flying _Gloucester_ and fired off a shot to destroy it. However, the _Gloucester_ simply blocked the shot with it's Blaze Luminous shielding on it's left arm which shocked Suzaku immensely.

"How could they have a Blaze Luminous? Did they steal that machine from somewhere?" Kururugi asked himself as he decided to go into a close combat fight as he put away the VARIS and unveiled it's MVS Swords. However, the _Gloucester_ fired off it's large cannon at the _Lancelot _which barrel rolled away to dodge, which in turn caused it to fall into a trap. The _Gawain _had fired it's slash harkens at the right moment, catching the _Lancelot's_ left leg and the _Gawain_ pulled it down hard towards the ground which Suzaku couldn't avoid. The _Lancelot_ landed on it's back, heavily damaging it's floatation system which, according to the damage report on Suzaku's screen, was now inoperable, leaving it land based.

"Damn you!" Suzaku yelled as he switched out his blades for the VARIS and he began to fire upon his airborne enemies, but to no avail since they easily dodged each shot. And that wasn't even the worst part. Because now his radar claimed another enemy unit was arriving on scene via the air. It identified the enemy as the _Guren _ being carried by a VTOL Knightmare Transport. The red knightmare landed on the grounds of Kamine Island and it immediately sped towards the _Lancelot_ to begin battling. And the _Gawain _and _Gloucester_ entered the fight too, leaving Suzaku severely outnumbered.

"You cowards! Fight me one on one!" Suzaku yelled as he tried his best to avoid the long range attacks from the _Gloucester's_ cannon as well as the close combat attacks from the _Guren's_ fork-knife and the repeated firing of the _Gawain's _slash harkens.

"As cowardly as it may be, all that matters is your capture Suzaku Kururugi." said the pilot of the _Gloucester_ who zoomed downwards toward ground level and with it's right arm extended, it used it's large cannon as a melee weapon, hitting the _Lancelot_ square on it's left _Sutherland_ arm, knocking it downwards. "Now you will become a prisoner of the Black Knights." added the mysterious pilot who shot his chest mounted slash harkens at the _Lancelot's_ landspinners, disabling them in order to keep the _Lancelot_ in place.

"Now that the White Knight is out of the game, I think it's time I go and help out the Black King. Pilot of the _Guren_ and _Gawain_, stay here and keep the _Lancelot_ prisoner. Also call the submarine. We need all the space we can get for each knightmare." said the pilot of the _Gloucester_ as he exited the cockpit of his knightmare and he began running towards the cave entrance where Zero disappeared to. Kallen was about to protest since she didn't know whom this person was and she didn't want to trust Zero's life with him, but C.C. stopped her before she could.

"You must trust him Kallen. Nobody is closer to Zero than this man." C.C. told the redhead over the radio. _Because if my assumption is correct, then this person must be Nex_.

Meanwhile inside of the ruins, Zero stood at the center of what used to be the ceiling of this cave, which had collapsed in on itself weeks before when Zero was last here. It was here that he had escaped with Kallen by stealing the _Gawain_. It was also here that his sister Euphemia discovered his identity. And now it was here that a large wall with Geass markings stood before him which he had never seen before and could only guess as to what it could be. From what he could see at the moment, nobody was in the cave aside from himself. So that meant this wall was his last bet.

"That trap at the entrance was designed to buy them time. Was I the intended target, or was it C.C.? No matter, the first thing to do is to make sure Nunnally is alright." Lelouch concluded under his mask as he walked toward the wall, placing his hands upon it. He didn't know what to do at this point, but after a couple of seconds his body began to disappear into the wall which shocked Lelouch to no extent. It was pulling him in, a bright light which enveloped his whole being within seconds.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Lelouch stood upon a platform which was seemingly floating in space where the sky was similar to a setting sun with clouds located everywhere among the orange sky. He looked upwards and saw that above him was a red and orange planet, which he instantly recognized as Jupiter. What was this place? Where was he sent to? A realm similar to the one where he and C.C. stood moments before he entered the cave?

Lelouch looked forward and saw that there was more to this platform and that a set of steps was awaiting him. He began his walk, going up the steps slowly and as he went up them he saw a little boy around the age of ten sitting at the top of the steps, appearing to be bored since his face was cupped by his hands as his blank expression stared at Lelouch. And right next to him was Nunnally, unconscious in her wheelchair.

Lelouch was immediately infuriated since it was a possibility that his sister was hurt. And so he yelled out, "Who are you? What have you done to her?" The boy looked at Lelouch with no shock whatsoever, but he did stand up quickly and replied, "Nothing at all _Lelouch_. She's just really exhausted, so she decided to take a nap."

With anger filling his being Lelouch began running up the steps towards his little sister, with the full intention of attacking the boy and rescuing Nunnally. However, from the platform came a small light which brought about what appeared to be a control panel which the blonde haired boy began to type into. Immediately, multiple small pyramid shapes objects came towards Lelouch and they all slammed into his body, sending him back to his starting position at the lower platform. Lelouch groaned as he tried to get up since the pointed objects dug themselves into his skin when they tackled him. And that wasn't all.

It seemed that they were coming back for another attack and this time when they reached Lelouch they electrified his body severely, causing him to yell in pain and causing his outfit to tear in certain places and his mask began to crack at the immense amount of electricity running through his headgear. The objects had dispersed and were coming back again for another run. However, from behind Lelouch came a light and an arm grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him into the light which swallowed him whole as it did before and he disappeared from the platform, having dodged another, possibly fatal attack.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Kamine Island, Area 11**

Lelouch sat on the floor of the Kamine Island ruins, keeping himself sitting up with support from his left arm and he panted at what had happened in there. He was attacked by some unknown child in another realm and he failed to rescue his sister. And then he was also saved from death by someone. Lelouch looked up through his severely cracked Zero mask which distorted his vision so he took off the mask and threw it to the side. He once again looked up at his savior and was at a loss for words.

He was shocked to no extent as to whom stood before him. Wearing a black and red Britannian pilot suit similar to the one that Suzaku Kururugi wore, was a raven haired man with a muscular build as well as light violet eyes. His black hair covered the right side of his face, giving off a mysterious appearance. He looked down at Lelouch with a smirk and said, "It is finally nice to meet you, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch's eyes widened in confusion and he asked, "H-How is this possible? Who are you? How can you look like me?" It was fairly obvious. This man was an exact copy of Lelouch. Everything was the same aside from his more muscular body, longer black hair, and his light eyes which looked more like Nunnally's than anything.

"My name is Lucian vi Britannia, the long lost twin brother of Lelouch vi Britannia. It really is a pleasure to meet you, big brother." said the man calling himself Lelouch's brother with a devilish smile.

"But how is that possible?" asked a female voice followed by the sound of a body collapsing. The two men turned their attention towards the source and saw that Kallen had arrived and she was on her knees with her pistol in hand, and her face obviously confused at this revelation. Having Lelouch, a fellow Britannian student as Zero was one big surprise, but having another man who looked exactly like him didn't help to quench the fires of shock in her mind.

"Kallen...It isn't what you think. Allow me to explain." Lelouch began before the red haired ace of the Black Knights ran off towards the cave entrance, not wanting to accept that Zero, the one man who achieved Japan's liberation, was a Britannian. "Kallen, wait!" Lelouch yelled out as he began running after her, only to have his body collapse due to the injuries he sustained while in the other realm.

"You needn't push yourself Lelouch. Your hurt, and badly. Your submarine will be arriving soon to pick us up. You'll need to keep your identity a secret so wear your mask. I'll take you to the infirmary to treat your injuries. We can talk in private there." Lucian said as he began to help up Lelouch, placing the mask over his head as they walked toward the entrance of the cave where the others would await them.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

As the battle continued, the Britannians saw themselves retreating, little by little. Their forces were falling to the Black Knights who were ferociously slicing through their defensive positions and getting nearer to the bureau. What's worse is that a new enemy unit had appeared which those who had survived it's wrath had called a 'Blue Flash of Lightning cutting through the battlefield.'

Whatever it was, it had struck fear into their hearts, similar to the red machine the Black Knights had used and up to this point in the battle, the blonde haired mqan named Alfred G. Darlton had not yet seen either. But that all changed when an allied _Sutherland_ exploded before him. Standing among the ruins of the knightmare was a blue machine which was similar to the newly advanced units that the Black Knights were using. However this one had a red claw on it's left arm which was similar to the silver claw on the right arm of the red unit.

"So this is the Blue Lightning they were talking about? I guess I'll be the one to stop it here and now!" Alfred yelled out as he sped his _Gloucester_ forward towards the blue machine. The knightmare dodged the _Gloucester's_ forward stab with it's golden lance by speeding left and it had fired it's chest mounted slash harken at the _Gloucester's _vulnerable spot on it's right side.

However, Alfred brought about his golden lance to block the incoming anchor and he decided to throw his melee weapon at the blue knightmare. The _Gekka Pre-Production Type_ sped forward and dodged the lance with ease, however falling into the line of fire of six missiles which were housed in Alfred's shoulder mounted missile pods. The six missiles impacted into a small shield of radiant energy emitted from the _Gekka's_ Radiant Wave Surger.

After the smoke cleared the _Gekka_ continued onward towards the _Gloucester_ and fired it's slash harken one more time. The rocket boosted anchor slammed into the head of the _Gloucester_ rendering it useless in battle since it wouldn't be able to see where the combat was taking place and so Alfred immediately ejected from the knightmare, his cockpit boosting away from the main frame.

"It seems that I've gained a reputation among the enemy already." Rai claimed to himself as he looked for his next target. The Black Knights were nearing the Government Bureau by the second and it was only a matter of time before Luis returned. And once he did then victory would be assured. Over the radio he heard someone cry out, "It's the _Gawain_! Zero's back!" Rai looked at his radar and saw that the flight capable machine had indeed came back to the battlefield. "Well I guess that's better than nothing." Rai muttered as he continued to fight.

Up above the black and golden knightmare began firing upon the Government Bureau with it's Hadron Cannons, destroying all turrets mounted on the building in order to eliminate the rain of fire that they had to endure throughout the entire battle. With that problem solved, the only thing left to do was to continue forward and destroy all units in their path until they surrendered or were killed. While the fighting continued on the ground, the _Gawain_ returned to the roof of the Bureau where it had dueled with Princess Cornelia li Britannia hours before.

Once it had landed on the roof, the large knightmare carefully reached out toward the wreckage of Cornelia's customized _Gloucester_ and it slowly picked up the unconscious body of the Second Princess herself. It seemed that nobody was aware of her condition on the roof and that she wasn't able to leave the area either.

The _Gawain_ shifted it's hands in order to hold the Princess and cover her to prevent her from falling off. And then the machine took flight. Inside of the _Gawain_, C.C. was carefully piloting the machine back over the battlefield and she was speaking to Lucian who was currently on board the Black Knights submarine. "I have Cornelia in my possession. Are you ready to give the speech?" C.C. asked Lelouch's younger twin brother, hoping he was as skilled as Lelouch when it came to being the hero.

"I'm ready. Prepare to broadcast my voice over all audio channels within the area. If Guildford is the man I expect him to be, he'll surrender to keep his precious Princess safe from harm." Lucian answered.

"All right, you're live." C.C. said as she activated the voice relay in order to broadcast his speech to everyone on the battlefield.

"Hear me Britannia! As the sun rises on this bullet ridden battlefield, it also rises on a new era for the people of this land! For seven years you have oppressed the people of Japan, insulting them with the name Eleven and slaughtering them without mercy to achieve your own objectives. But now this ends today! Your forces have dwindled down to your last stronghold, the Government Bureau which lacks all forms of defense! And your foolish leader, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia has also fallen to us and is now our prisoner of war! With that in mind I offer you this one chance of surrender! If you do, you will be treated fairly as POW's and your Princess will not be killed like her brother Clovis was. However, if you continue in your waver to fight, you will find that the 'Witch of Britannia' will be dead along with yourselves within the hour. And so you have five minutes to consider your options. If nothing is chosen within that time, we will continue fighting until you have been utterly defeated!" Luis yelled out in a very Zero like voice. Since he was twins with Zero himself, imitating him wasn't that hard of a job.

"Not bad for someone with little experience in giving speeches." C.C. replied after turning off the broadcast.

"You of all people should know my specialty is in battle." Lucian answered as he remembered their past together from his childhood up until seven years ago.

"That's correct. Now I suggest you get to explaining your story to Lelouch. I'll let Tohdoh take care of things out here." C.C. suggested as she wanted to ensure Lelouch, her accomplice, was in perfect condition.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Infirmary Room, Black Knights Submarine, Tokyo Bay, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

"Very well then." Lucian finished as he turned off the headset he used to establish communication with the _Gawain_. He turned his attention towards Lelouch who's chest, arms, and forehead were wrapped in bandages. There was a small amount of bleeding, but there was surely some cuts and bruises which needed immediate attention. Lucian had gone to Lelouch's office earlier to get him his backup Zero outfit and mask for his next appearance which could be relatively soon if the battle was won.

"Now that we have some time alone, I need to know just exactly who you are." Lelouch asked Lucian sternly, not trusting him in the very least.

"I will, but only if you promise not to use your Geass on me like your thinking of right now." Lucian replied as he sat in a chair in the Infirmary Room which was locked to avoid anybody possibly coming in and seeing Lelouch's identity.

"But how do you know of-" Lelouch began before stopping himself. It was pretty obvious. "You have one don't you?" Lelouch asked already knowing the answer.

"You could say that. Anyway enough about Geass. Let me tell you my story." Lucian started as he began to remember how everything began for him.

"It all began on the day of our birth. It is natural in Britannia for twins to be separated at birth since they are a sign of misfortunes to come. So, I the one who was considered inferior and recessive by the Emperor of Britannia was sent away to a facility where I would be experimented on and trained to become a superb assassin and nothing more. I don't remember when I was given my Geass. All I do know is that it was at a young age and that because of that, my wishes back then were probably to become the best among the others like me. It makes sense since the only goal for us at that time was to survive the numerous tests we were put through. I continued on, living like a lab rat for their experiments for years, at least until I escaped with two other people. We left behind the facility I had grown up in last year and we moved out to Asia to find a new home for ourselves. However, when I heard about Zero, I became extremely interested and I decided to come find you. And now that I have I am quite amazed that fate brought us two together once again, after seventeen years of separation. Who would've thought that Zero was the former Prince of Britannia?" Lucian finished as he looked over at Lelouch who was giving off a blank stare, but Luis knew that his words had confused Lelouch in some way.

"You were...experimented on? By whom? Who did you get your Geass from?" asked Lelouch who wanted answers more than anything. Something must have been going on. If Lucian had Geass then it was fairly possible that there were more people out there who were being trained with Geass powers. "And who else came with you?" Lelouch asked, remembering that his _brother_ had indeed said that he had traveled to Japan with others.

"I was experimented on...by the Emperor and his organization known as the, Geass Order. This group has been heavily involved with Geass for centuries, seeing it as a religion up until recently when Charles zi Britannia gained control over the Empire in 1998. You see it was a cult, but was reformed when Charles took over with his partner and Code Bearer, V.V. who was the child you saw on that platform with Nunnally. V.V. heads the Order and he works from the shadows, following Britannia's trail in search of the ruins similar to the one in Kamine Island. That's why Britannia is hell bent on taking over the world." Lucian continued, giving Lelouch all information he had gained over time.

"So that's why they took over Japan? To gain control over that island?" Lelouch asked with shock in his eyes. If it were true, then that meant that the source of his and Nunnally's suffering during the Second Pacific War was because of Geass.

"Exactly. And that isn't all. If you remember correctly, C.C. was in a pod under control of Clovis la Britannia during the Shinjuku Incident. You see he was also in on the plan. Clovis was sent to Area 11 as the Viceroy to study the Geass Ruins as well as to study C.C. and her miraculous abilities. That is why she was in that pod you saw in Shinjuku." Lucian finished, giving Lelouch the rational answer to a question that plagued him for a while.

"Wait, how did you know about Shinjku? You weren't there and I never mentioned it! Can it be that you have-"

"A mind reading Geass? Yes and no. Listen now is definitely not the time for explanation about my abilities. I can explain it all after the battle has been won. As for right now, you need to take the role of Zero. C.C. should be arriving with Cornelia soon. However, you'll need to give orders on the Britannian's surrender or defeat. Hurry up too. We don't have much time." Luis explained as he began to exit the room.

"Wait! If you're going to be walking around everywhere, at the very least cover your face. We're twins, I can't have your carelessness risk my identity. So wear something to cover your identity." Lelouch instructed, wanting anything Ashford or Britannia related to stay under wraps.

"Fine. How's this then?" Lucian asked as he grabbed a pair of sunglasses that had sat on one of the counter-tops in the infirmary.

"It's not the best disguise, but it'll have to do. Also, if anyone asks who you are, tell them you're a subordinate of mine." Lelouch added before Lucian left the room, leaving him to prepare for his coming role as Zero. Lelouch knew that despite his injuries he would have to present a nationwide speech to announce their victory, that is, if the Britannians surrendered.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

"Damn them! Taking the Princess hostage like that is disgraceful!" yelled out Gilbert G.P. Guildford as he avoided enemy fire with his _Gloucester_. He had been leading his side since the disappearance of the Princess and his colleague Andreas Darlton. It seemed that his enemies were gradually gaining the upper hand and even those under his command began to notice it. Specifically the Glaston Knights, which were a group of young well trained knights who were the adoptive sons of Andreas Darlton.

Under normal circumstances Guildford would have ordered his soldiers to press on and continue fighting to the end, but after Zero's announcement of Cornelia's capture, it was obvious that he had no choice. Even if her highness had condemned him for it. As along as his Princess was well and safe then he would surrender to anyone. Even the Black Knights. After all despite being an enemy to the Empire, it was Zero who saved the hostages at Lake Kanaguchi along with Princess Euphemia and it wouldn't be in his best interest if he killed the one shield protecting him from enemy attack. So this left the knight with the only option of surrendering. "Very well then. All troops, cease fire! We are to stop fighting and surrender!" Guildford announced over his radio, shocking everyone under his command.

"But my lord, we can't just give up! What would her highness think?" asked a pilot of a _Sutherland_ knowing full well that the _Witch of Britannia_ would never surrender and especially not to Zero.

"That's an order! If we continue fighting we'll lose the Princess and more lives on our side! The only thing we can do is surrender and wait for help from other parts of Area 11, maybe even the homeland. So we'll just have to wait until help arrives." Guildford yelled, finishing off any complaints that would come from his subordinates.

"Understood. Firing off a surrender flare." stated a pilot who fired off the signal of defeat into the sky above. On the other side of the field, the Japanese _Burais_ came to a halt to see the rising light. They also noticed that the enemy attacks had ceased.

"Is it over?" asked a Japanese pilot who was confused by the signal. "Did we win?" asked another pilot who was skeptical about the flare since he felt no trust towards the Britannians. "We've won! Today we have gained our freedom from Britannia!" yelled out another Japanese who caused a wave of cheers to fill the battlefield.

Kyoshiroh Tohdoh, who was sweating and panting in the cockpit of his custom _Gekka_ could only smile at the victory they just achieved. Their independence has been restored and Japan was well on it's way to becoming a new nation without the chains of oppression from Britannia any longer. "All forces, continue forward and begin taking prisoners! Kill any hostiles that show resistance!" Tohdoh ordered as he sped forward with other knightmares following his lead, forcing Britannian soldiers and pilots to give up their weapons and be taken to the Government Bureau, where they'd be imprisoned and where the Black Knights would set up their new headquarters with Zero as their leader.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Pendragon International Airport, Capital of Pendragon, Area 1, Holy Britannian Empire**

The Second Prince of Britannia was calmly awaiting for his jetliner to take off to the Britannian Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, located on the Hawaiin Islands which is now referred to as Area 09. Since Schneizel took on the role of sending reinforcements to Area 11 to crush the Black Rebellion, he would personally lead their Naval forces across the Pacific and to the island colony.

However, since Schneizel was not a man to take things like this lightly, even if we was the most genius strategist in the Empire, he would still take his time and rally more and more forces to repel the Black Knights. So instead of ordering the nearby territories to attack Area 11, Schneizel intended on going to the California Naval Base situated in the city of Saint Francisco and afterwards, move on to Area 7 and from there go across the Pacific with their first destination being the island of Midway. After that they'd move on to Marcus Island and afterwards have nearby forces rally at the island of Iwo Jima. Once all forces had united, they would push north and finally begin the liberation of Area 11 from Japanese control. It was a simple strategy, using the concept of 'island-hopping' which was used in the First Pacific War.

Despite his calm demeanor, the Second Prince and Prime Minister of Britannia was concerned over the well being of those who escaped from Area 11. According to a report sent in to him recently by his airship, _Avalon_, only a small amount of military forces were able to escape the island, headed toward the nearby Area 16, formerly the Korean Peninsula which was conquered sometime before the Second Pacific War. It was also in Schneizel's interest that a certain squadron in Area 16 become the spearhead to his upcoming assault.

In his head the Second Prince could only smirk at the idea of such a thing ever happening. How could an entire Area be lost to a small group of rebels in such quick time? But there were other factors to consider. The Black Knights were supported by unknown companies, probably somewhere in the Chinese Federation, hence their advanced Seventh Generation Knightmares used during Kyoshiro Tohdoh's rescue. And there was also the highly powerful _Gawain_ on their side as well which gave them air dominance over the Tokyo Settlement.

However, this didn't mean a thing now that the formerly experimental Float Systems for _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ were mass-produced. Schneizel would have to thank his _Camelot_ unit for completing the float system. If it weren't for them, the upcoming _Caerleon_ and _Logres_ class airships wouldn't be possible. According to what the _Strike Military Arms Company_ had told him, these ships would be mass produced within 10 months or so. However, experimental models would need to be created first and the first _Caerleon_ airship would be assigned to Schneizel's younger half-sister Maribelle mel Britannia who had impressed Schneizel in a Chess game a while ago. After talking to her personally regarding her upcoming unit, she would be given a _Caerleon_ class airship and multiple knightmares developed by _Camelot_. It seemed that the recent terror activities had caught Maribelle's eye and she wanted to counter them by using technologies similar to the _Lancelot_ against them.

At the moment Schneizel would have preferred that her unit be completed, but she was still recruiting and the knightmares and airship for her unit wouldn't be completed until _Camelot_ returned to the homeland to build the next Seventh-Generation knightmare frames. And right now the _Camelot_ were more than likely located at Area 16 since it was the closest Britannian territory. And Schneizel hoped that everyone and everything was intact. Otherwise, taking back Area 11 would be a very difficult task.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1. I intended on making it much longer by adding what the crew of the _Avalon_ was going through, but I decided to cut out that part since it was worded in a very strange fashion. So I intend on making this reboot my main focus since the updated version will only be three chapters long and this chapter took a good 2 weeks to complete, which for me isn't very long. Just so you know I have everything planned out and once this is complete I will move onto _Code Geass: A Lost Demon_ which was supposed to be the interquel for this story and R2, but that changed when I decided to reboot this one. Anyway just know that I will complete this story, then _A Lost Demon_ which will be four chapters or so and then onto _Twin Demons R2_ which will be completely redone so that the story can diverge from the original canon series. Anyway I think that's enough spoilers for now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stick around for everything to come. All you have to do is be patient and review!**


	2. Stage 2: The Betrayal

**Hello Everyone! It's been a while and I'm sorry, but I do think you'll like what I did in this chapter. Let's just say things get interesting to a very high extent. Well before I go on about this chapter, I do hope you leave a review! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

******September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

It has been 24 hours since the fall of Area 11. And in that time not a soul has seen or heard from Zero. Rumors began to spread that he was killed in action while others proclaimed he was merely injured. But those who were within the inner circle of the Black Knights knew that their leader was taking his time to reassess the situation and come up with a battle strategy to protect the Tokyo Settlement from attack. Zero had told them that reinforcements from the North and South would soon arrive to try and take back Tokyo before forces from the Britannian mainland would arrive. But since their numbers were low, it was obvious that Kyoshiroh Tohdoh could handle it himself. He had split his Four Holy Swords into units of two and each unit would be the spearhead of a defensive line headed either North or South. The Northern group would consist of Tohdoh, Chiba, and Asahina. The Southern group would have Senba, Urabe, and Rai Sumeragi, the newest addition to the Black Knights main forces.

And luckily for them, their organization grew in size and in military power. Those who previously doubted the Black Knights and didn't want to be killed for rebelling against the government had changed their minds and joined the Black Knights to try and help build a new nation. Along with that, the Black Knights had begun using any remaining _Sutherland_ and _Gloucester_ units that hadn't been destroyed in the battle the day before. As for the machines that had been left in ruin, those were disposed of as quickly as possible along with any debris or ruins left by the Battle for Tokyo. If a nation was to be able to properly defend itself it needed a pathway to enter and leave it's GHQ without any obstacles, like the destroyed buildings that Zero had caused by shattering the delicate nature of the Tokyo Settlement's fragile structure.

It was a tedious task, but it had to be done.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Viceroy Personal Office, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Lelouch was sitting in the seat formerly occupied by Princess Cornelia and across from him was Lucian, who was still wearing his Britannian custom pilot uniform, who was slouching in his seat with his feet sitting on the desk. Lelouch did his best to ignore it and he asked, "So how did you manage to get into the battle like that?" Lelouch asked sternly, wondering how in the name of God did two unarmed people get their hands on both an Indian and Britannian prototype knightmare. The knightmare frames that Rai and Lucian arrived in were both experimental prototype models which were made by two separate factions, the Militarized Zone of India and the Holy Britannian Empire.

The first knightmare was the _Type-3F Gekka Pre-Production Type_, predecessor to the _Type-02 __Guren _and a variant of the _Type-3F Gekka_ unit made for the Four Holy Swords. This machine was completely indigo in color aside from it's left red arm which was the first incarnation of the Radiant Wave Surger. As for the second knightmare, it was the _RPI-209 Gloucester Air_ which was developed by the same people that created the _Lancelot_.

"Well when we arrived at Tokyo, we knew we would need knightmares to assist in battle, so we began looking for any damaged knightmares that could still move. Luckily, we stumbled upon a cargo ship in the Tokyo Harbor. Inside were numerous _Burai's_ and among them was the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_. And that's not all. Near the bay was a secret facility disguised as a warehouse. It belonged to Second Prince Schneizel and the company that made the _Lancelot_ which we discovered is called the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps also known simply as Camelot. Now inside of the warehouse was a knightmare that was close to completion. It was a modified _Gloucester_ meant for Cornelia when devellopment was complete. But since nobody was at the warehouse we stole it and managed to get a Float System on it." Lucian finished explaining, somewhat annoyed at Lelouch's continued Q&A session.

"I see. Anything else? Any more weaponry that you found?" Lelouch asked, hoping there was something more similar to the _Gawain_ or _Lancelot_.

"No, not anything else. Now, I have a question for you." Lucian said instantly, turning the tables. "Where is Princess Euphemia?"

That question caused Lelouch to cringe as he tried to keep a calm composure. How could he answer that question? He didn't know the answer because the last time he had seen Euphemia was when he had shot her to halt the SAZ Massacre the day before. "So you don't know? I figured as much. It's a shame. I guess they must have taken her to Code R." Lucian mumbled trying to avoid whatever it was he was referring to. "Anyway now that we have the Tokyo Settlement with rebellions popping up all over the country, what will our next action be?" Lucian asked, wanting to continue with the conversation.

"Well it's obvious some Britannian military still exist in Japan and are likely to gather at their second most secure base in the country which is at Awaji Island, more specifically at Mt. Myoken. It is the impenetrable fortress of Area 11 and once they're inside they'll have a view of enemies coming in from all directions. So our next course of action is to head there and take the Myoken Fortress before the Britannian remnants head there. If we can, we'll be one step closer to eliminating Britannian control over this nation." Lelouch explained as he pointed at a map of Japan on the desk before him. He pushed Lucian's feet aside and pointed directly at small island in South-West Japan which was called Awaji Island.

"I see. So we head there and take it over. The only way we can do so effectively is by attacking tonight. And I don't see how that would work with everyone working to clear out the settlement." Lucian explained as he looked over at the office's window which showed the Black Knights clearing out debris down below.

"True. And there's a possibility that the enemy may attack the Settlement. We can either continue to reconstruct and allow them to regain momentum or attack them and face a risk to the Settlement." Lelouch concluded as he pondered over the situation. There had to be a solution. There had to be a way to attack the enemy and keep their capital safe from reinforcements.

"Or...I can go to the Myoken Fortress with Rai. Now I know you may think of us as untrustworthy, but I do believe that I can take the fortress with Rai." Lucian proposed, hoping Lelouch would agree with that option.

Lelouch looked at Lucian sternly and said, "Do you honestly believe you can take over an entire fortress with one another man? Even with two top notch knightmares, the chance of you succeeding is absolutely zero."

"Well then it should be easy for me. After all, I am Nex, the man with infinite possibilities." Lucian stated with a smirk before standing up from his seat. "I'll go and handle the fortress myself. Don't worry. I'll be in constant contact with you. We'll be back as soon as possible." And with that Lucian exited the room and went off to begin using his abilities to his full extent.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Recovery Site #02, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Rai Sumeragi was looking over the remains of the Settlement. Camps had been set up around the entire settlement so survivors could be identified and treated for any wounds. And he had to be honest, it was a terrible sight to behold. Of course he had seen many crazy scenes throughout his life. But even this was pretty amazing to see. So far he had helped recover up to thirteen wounded Black Knights who had been presumed KIA during the Black Rebellion. However, out of the thirteen, one was a female core Black Knight member that had barely managed to escape death. Apparently her name was Naomi Inoue and she was on the verge of death when he had found her lying next to the leg of an almost destroyed _Burai_.

Now she was lying in one of the recovery camps with hundreds of others. It was a pitiful site to see what the end result of their battle was. But this was only one of many sad sights to see in their long road for independence. Because even Rai himself knew that to be free they needed to eliminate their one threat. Britannia.

"Rai!" yelled out a voice, interrupting the silver haired boy who turned around to see that his black haired companion had finally arrived. Rai looked at Lucian and couldn't help, but think that his childhood friend had really changed over the years. And for some reason still unknown to Rai, Lucian had been keeping the entire right side of his face covered by his long black hair while the left side of his hair was much shorter, similar to Lelouch's. Whatever the reason was didn't matter, because he gave off a rough and menacing look which was probably what Lucian was going for in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked, knowing that there had to be something important happening for Lucian to have left his meeting with Zero so quickly.

"We've got a mission. We're headed to Myoken Fortress. We have to destroy it before anything gets out of hand." Lucian said bluntly, not caring if anyone heard this information which was probably top secret due to the scale of shock that entered Rai's mind. Although he wasn't too worried, battling against a fortress like Myoken was not an easy task, even for people like Rai and Lucian.

"You sure we can handle it? Just you and me?" Rai asked, hoping that Lucian wasn't in over his head. Because it wasn't like him to just simply do something of this scale unless he knew for sure it was possible.

"Of course we can. We can do anything. How do you think we ended up this far? Now come on, we have to go to Myoken as quickly as possible. The more time we waste, the stronger they get." Lucian concluded as he led the way toward the Government Bureau hangars where the Black Knights had stored their experimental knightmares.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Hangar #04, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

The duo had arrived at the hangar which held the special knightmares of the Black Knights, including the _Gawain,_ the Guren_ ,_ the_ Gekka's, _and the two knightmares that Rai and Lucian piloted. The _Gloucster Air_ and the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_. After suiting up Lucian began doing checks on his machine to make sure nothing was out of order since he customized it the night before so it would adapt to his piloting style. He also didn't want the Black Knights getting their hands on it, specifically Rackshata Chawla. Despite having joined the group, unofficially, and despite Zero asking for Lucian's complete trust, the long lost former Britannian Prince didn't want the machine to be messed with in anyway since it could result in his death on the battlefield.

Rai on the other hand had to let Rackshata do checks on his machine, since she was it's creator otherwise its _mother_, according to the knightmare developer. And since there was nobody else who was capable of ensuring it had the highest specs, he would have to entrust it's fate and performance to the Indian scientist. And even if there was somebody else to make sure his knightmare was properly maintained, he'd still leave it to Rackshata since, unlike his partner, Rai had some trust in the Black Knights and their vision of a free Japan.

Since his past was that of a lab rat under Britannia, he had chosen to be faithful to his Japanese heritage other than the Britannian blood that ran through his veins. And that reminded Rai of someone very similar to him. Kallen Kouzuki, Ace of the Black Knights and pilot of the famous _Guren _. He looked to the right of his knightmare which was where the red machine had been placed. Apparently the red haired pilot of this monster had disappeared from sight ever since the end of the previous battle. Everyone knew she had placed her knightmare in the hangar, but nobody saw her do it, worrying many of the Black Knights that were close to Kallen. If Rai had to guess, she either ran away at the shock of Zero's identity and had abandoned the Black Knights, or she never left to begin with. It was very possible that she was still inside of the _Guren_ and was refusing to exit the knightmare.

"Lucian! Is _she_ in there?" Rai asked pointing at the _Guren_ curiously, knowing Lucian would use his mind reading Geass to determine who was inside. He simply nodded in return and said, "Just leave her be. If she wants to abandon Japan like that, then so be it."

That statement shocked Rai seeing as how Lucian never said that type of thing, but it seemed that his friend wasn't being serious. Rai immediately realized that Lucian was only trying to provoke the Red Dragoness by insulting her and getting her to react. And it worked. The _Guren_ came to life and the blue eyes of the machine began glowing with fury as the knightmare attacked Lucian. As quick as lightning, the _Guren_ tried grabbing hold of Lucian with the Radiant Wave Surger, but to no avail as Lucian had been quick enough to jump up over the silver claw and sprint up the right arm of the _Guren_ in order to render the machine useless as he continued onward to the cockpit and activate the shutdown switch located along the _Guren's_ neck. The machine shut down and Lucian navigated his way to the cockpit and he entered the 'secret code' to forcefully open the machine's cockpit which was the four digit combination of 0000.

"How nostalgic." Lucian said with a smirk as the cockpit opened up. It seemed despite Kallen's current state of mind, she didn't have the will to remove the code that reflected her dedication and faith to her leader.

Sitting on the motorbike shaped seat was the red headed Ace still in her pilot uniform, colored a crimson color just like her knightmare. She looked up at Lucian with both anger and sorrow. It seemed that Lucian's recent actions angered her to no extent, but the toll that the shock took on her mental state had remained as her loyalty to the Japanese symbol of justice was shattered by the face of someone she considered an arrogant Britannian bastard.

And that face also belonged to the man standing before her, albeit with a much more vigorous appearance compared to his brother. When Kallen first saw them together, she couldn't comprehend what was going on and she could only make assumptions. The first one was that Lelouch and his brother had used the Japanese people to their advantage to gain whatever goals they had in store. It would definitely explain how Lelouch could be in two places at once, like in the shower at Ashford many months ago. And if that were the case, that meant she'd have ti discover their motives.

However there was also the possibility that they were just trying to liberate Japan because of their hatred for Britannia. But how was that possible? Why would any Britannian want the Japanese to reform their nation? It sounded ridiculous to Kallen and she didn't want to accept it. So she abandoned that thought. Why? Why was this happening? Why was the man she was falling for turned out to be Lelouch? How was it possible for that to happen? How could she love a Britannian?

"You are confused by your feelings for a man without a face. You question your resolve because of your affection for someone who has no time for such things like love. And yet ironically love is the reason this whole rebellion began. And so I ask you, Kallen Kouzuki, why do you fight?" Lucian asked as he glared at Kallen with his one open eye that wasn't hidden away by his long hair. "Is it for a future? For a person? For love? Are you selfish enough to battle for yourself alone? Or do you fight for Japan?" Lucian asked as he tried prying open the mind of Kallen Kouzuki.

"I...I..."

"If you cannot answer my questions then at least do this. Fight under Zero and Zero alone without question in order to destroy the tyrant who killed your people and stole your homeland. Things like love should remain in their place and away from the battlefield. That way you can stay focused on your path to restore Japan. Otherwise, your feelings will blind you and eventually get you killed. Like at Shikine Island." Lucian stated, reminding Kallen of the time when she endangered herself to rescue Zero who had been captured by Suzaku who was ready to be killed by an attack from the _Avalon_. "That is all I have to say to you, Kouzuki." Lucian stated before leaving her alone with her thoughts. He stood up and jumped down to the floor from the cockpit of the _Guren_ and began talking to Rai who was watching the scene.

"We need to get going. Tohdoh and the other Four Holy Swords will keep any forces from the North from going to the Myoken Fortress. That'll cut any enemy forces at Myoken in half so that way we have less to worry about. Let's get moving before any more reinforcements from the South get there." Lucian explained as he calmly strolled to his _Gloucester Air_ as if what he just did to Kallen never really happened.

It made Rai curious. What did Lucian hope to achieve? He was mocking her and yet he was manipulating her into trying to continue fighting for the Black Knights under Zero despite his true identity. Whatever the reason, Rai hoped she made the right decision. Because even with all of their forces, Kallen was a Queen. And without the strongest piece in the game, they'd be doomed.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Viceroy Personal Office, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Lelouch had been staying at Cornelia's former office and had been stressed out by his current objective: find a way to repel all enemy forces from nearby Areas and the Britannian Homeland. Asking the Chinese Federation for assistance was ridiculous since they would just try taking over again like they did at Kyushu. The there was the E.U. which was on the other side of the globe. This left them with Australia...a wasteland where terrorists and mercenaries went to find refuge or work.

There was no where in the world where they could gain assistance. So they'd just have to hold their ground. Easier said than done. And Lelouch had been at it for hours on end and he finally decided he needed to rest. Luckily for him, Cornelia's former bedroom was connected to her office by a pair of double doors from the inside so he would have no disturbances there. Lelouch finally decided he needed to restore his energy and take a nap. It would refresh his mind and give him more ideas if he did. Lelouch stood up from his seat at the desk and took off his cloak, placing it on one of the coat racks in the office and he took his mask with him. If someone did come for him, he would have to be prepared. Lelouch entered the room and was surprised at what he found there. Lelouch dropped his mask and couldn't help, but frown in intense anger.

Sitting on the king sized bed was a green haired girl eating Pizza Hut while dressed only in a white button up shirt and panties with another girl with brown hair dressed in the same attire, albeit with a black sleeveless top and black panties instead.

"C.C.! Who the hell is this and what are you doing!" Lelouch yelled in anger.

"We're eating lunch and reminiscing. And you don't have to yell, we are indoors after all." C.C. replied with only a stoic expression and bored tone.

"Fine then...Who is this?" Lelouch asked trying to contain his fury.

"Why it's nice to see the cute little Prince once again. It's been a long time since we last met little boy. You don't remember me do you?" asked the brown haired girl who looked at Lelouch with questioning turquoise eyes.

"I can't say that we've met before. And how would you know about me being a Prince? C.C. did you tel-" Lelouch began before being cut off.

"You don't? You don't remember your Aunt Rachel ri Britannia? Don't you remember the day I taught you Checkers?" asked this girl who called herself Rachel.

Lelouch closed his eyes to think and was amazed. A memory he buried away forever had resurfaced due to it's significant importance. His mother invited someone she called her sister who was tall, beautiful, had long brown hair that was combed neatly and she taught Lelouch his first strategy game, Checkers. As he played it over time he then learned the game of Chess and he had her to thank.

"I-It can't be. How are you here?" Lelouch asked in confusion as he stared at what seemed to be a ghost to him. She just looked back at Lelouch with a smile and simply answered, "Lucian did say that he came over here with some people right?"

Lelouch thought about it and did remember Lucian saying that he came over to Japan with someone. However he thought it was just Rai, not his aunt Rachel ri Britannia who was almost naked in his new bedroom. Instantly he looked away, trying to keep his cool.

"You do know that there's no point in you trying to act like a serious person right now, correct? I mean from what I've been told, C.C. dresses like this all the time in your room at that school and it'd make no difference if I was here as well." Rachel said teasingly.

"Well it'd be easier if it wasn't a relative dressed so indecently." Lelouch claimed as he swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure.

"You do know you two aren't related right?" C.C. said, causing Lelouch to look back at her in some confusion.

"What are you talking about. My mother called her sister." Lelouch stated as he remembered the day that Rachel was introduced to him.

"Maybe she said I was 'like a sister'. And just so you know before things get too confusing for you, my name is not Rachel. It's R.R." she admitted causing Lelouch amazement at that confession.

"R.R.? So that must mean you're like _her_. Another witch." Lelouch said with a glare as he thought about having two C.C.'s around which wasn't the best thought in the world.

R.R. looked at Lelouch menacingly, saying, "Insulting people isn't the nicest thing to do. Make sure you correct yourself next time." Lelouch sweat-dropped as he saw her evil frown which reminded him of an evil entity ready to make Lelouch a victim.

"So you have C.C.'s abilities as well. So let me ask you a question. Did you give Lucian his Geass and if so what is it?" Lelouch asked, wanting answers that Lucian never gave. R.R. just sighed as she had hoped to avoid this conversation, but was willing to answer regardless.

She got up from her comfortable seat in the middle of the bed and worked her way to the foot of the large mattress, sitting in an upright position and facing Lelouch with a serious face.

"It all started seven years ago. August 10th, 2010 a.t.b." R.R. began as she remembered that fateful day many years ago.

* * *

**August 10th, 2010 a.t.b.**

**Lake Superior, Area 1, Holy Britannian Empire**

In a facility located in the region known as the Great Lakes was a young boy. Black hair and violet eyes with a calm and stoic expression, much like that of the other children near him who were all formed in a single file line into a room where children were physically checked on a monthly basis.

Guiding these children were scientists, doctors, and military guards who made sure that everyone was kept in check and followed orders. Dealing with the youngest of the litter was an easy task. Maintaining the peace with the older subjects was more difficult, but that was a different matter.

Today was the day that these children would receive their Geass for testing. The children were told that Geass was something important and that they would learn how to use it differently so they could become the next generation in "peacekeepers" in this world.

But this black haired boy knew otherwise. He was no fool. He saw what happened in the upper schools on this island. Competition. Struggle. Betrayal. Death. Only the best of the best could survive. And he was determined to be the best. And so he had a request to this woman who would be giving him his Geass.

He finally entered the room where the others disappeared into and standing in this room that looked just like all the other physical exam rooms was a woman dressed in a labcoat who had long flowing hair colored a nice shade of brown with beautiful brown eyes. He looked at her name tag which had two initials. "R.R."

"It's pronounced R2. Now from what I've heard is that you are #515, or Lucian. It's nice to meet you." said R.R. with a smile as she directed Lucian toward a chair fitting for his size. She crouched down and looked into his violet eyes and she couldn't help, but smile even wider as she patted his head.

"You know, you really are cute." R.R. claimed as she rubbed his hair.

"I-I have a question." Lucian began, causing R.R. to stop in curiosity.

"What is it?" R.R. asked.

"Can you make me strong? Can you make me the strongest out of everyone here?" Lucian asked only confusing R.R. by his meaning.

"Why would you want to be stronger than everyone else?" R.R. asked, wanting an explanation as she looked into his eyes which gave off a serious gaze.

"I don't want to die. Not yet. Because I know that when we learn how to use our Geass, we will have to fight. And if we don't fight we get killed. And if we don't win the fight we get killed. So...I want to win. I want to keep living. So please...give me the strongest Geass you can!" Lucian requested eagerly as he shared his true desire. To continue living.

"I see...Well I can't control what your Geass will be...but I'll try regardless. Are you ready to accept the terms of my contract?" R.R. asked as she placed her fingertips upon Lucian's forehead, sending them into another dimension filled with images of past events in human history.

"Will you make my wish come true if I grant yours? Will you use your strength to help me escape? Will you provide for me what nobody has given me before? Lucian...I ask of you...will you..."

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Viceroy Personal Bedroom, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

"I see. So you did give him Geass. On the same day as the Invasion of Japan. But you still didn't tell me. What is his Geass? What can he do? He hasn't specifically told me anything aside from "Yes and No"." Lelouch explained as he remembered the frustration he received from his brother's contradictory answers.

"His power...is the ability to receive another's Geass." R.R. answered, shocking Lelouch to the brim. It explained everything. It meant that Lucian had more than one power.

"His Geass allows him to absorb any Geass used upon him first. For example, if you were to tell him to go do something with your Geass he would absorb that ability and would be able to use it upon other people just as you could and he is able to use it without a limit. His power is one of the most unstable Geass we've ever seen. When word got around about his power, nobody used their Geass against him and as a result, any competition came down to physical and mental skill which gave him the edge in addition to the Geass he had already absorbed. He became a relentless killer. The perfect assassin." R.R. continued on as Lelouch's eyes shook in the sheer amazement of what his brother really could do.

"What powers does he have so far?" Lelouch asked, wanting to come up with counter measures as quickly as possible.

"I am not aware of that, just like you don't know how many people you've used your power on. He is the only one who truly knows and if I know him well, it's probably a small number since his Geass is unstable. If he were to overdo his ability he could activate any Geass at any given time, making him a time bomb that could go off at any second. So I think it's only natural for him to keep how many powers he gains to a minimum." R.R. explained as she remembered the data they collected on his abilities based on theories she herself came up with seven years ago.

"Hmm..." Lelouch said as he thought over the information he just received with his hand under his chin. "Then the logical thing to do would be to make him follow my commands. But he can read minds which would make it impossible for him to allow eye contact. Kill him? No, he's too valuable as a fighter to just throw away. What to do..." Lelouch pondered as he sat on the foot of the bed next to R.R.

"You could just accept him as he's trying to accept you." R.R. proposed causing Lelouch to look at her questioningly.

"What could you mean by that?" Lelouch asked as he didn't fully understand what she meant.

"What I mean is that he hasn't had any time outside of where he was born up until recently. And in that time he has worked hard to keep us safe from Britannia and he's tried finding you. So at the very least, you could trust him as he tries to assist you in your goal." R.R. explained in detail, making Lelouch ponder over the option he was given.

It was true that Lucian had indeed helped out in the Black Rebellion, albeit a small bit, and so it was only fair that he would at least try to get to know his younger brother. Otherwise they'd be in disagreements in the future which was something that would be wise to avoid.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Myoken Fortress, Mt. Myoken, Awaji Island, Japan (Area 11)**

"This is really the cheapest thing to do." Rai said as he scanned the radar map that displayed the upcoming base known as the impenetrable fortress of Area 11 which was where all Britannian remnants would be gathering for a chance to retake the Tokyo Settlement.

"Well until we develop our own flight systems, using these _T-4's_ is all we can do when transporting Japanese knightmares." Lucian answered as he carefully maneuvered his own _Gloucester Air_ in the sky behind the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_ which was being flown to the Myoken Fortress via a _T-4 Knightmare VTOL_.

"Then why didn't you assign me a flying _Gloucester_ or _Sutherland_ instead?" Rai asked as he continued monitoring his radar for any incoming enemy air units.

"Because you would eventually begin complaining about the lack of the Radiant Wave Surger on Britannian models. So the only thing left to do was take your machine via the _T-4_." Lucian explained as he remembered the countless times his best friend had complained about something during an assassination mission or during training at the Order.

"Please don't start on my complaints. All of them are reasonable, but you make them sound like I'm some sort of child who is never satisfied." Rai added as he recalled a lecture he received from Lucian the day after they escaped from their imprisonment.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Lucian mumbled as he tried his best to ignore his friend as they neared the fortress. Located on the side of the mountain with most of the important things like Knightmare Hangars and such inside of the mountain itself, much like the JLF Narita Base, was the Myoken Fortress. This place was the toughest Britannian military base in the entire Asian continent and is well known for being so formidable that no terrorist or rebel could get a scratch on it, even during the Black Rebellion. Thanks to being located on an island with multiple weapons on all sides to protect it from invasion and only one bridge going in and out, this made it perfectly safe from external threat. And now these two would have to destroy it. This wouldn't be like the _Lancelot_ and _Gawain_ when the Chinese Federation invaded Kyushu under the guise of the exiled Japanese government.

This would be about taking over a fortress as famous as the prison of Alcatraz in Area 1 with only two knightmares with limited firepower. It was suicidal. But Lucian had the utmost confidence that he could accomplish his objective.

"Begin operation! All forces, launch!" Lucian yelled out, just as he did with all of his previous missions. The _T-4_ dropped the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_ down onto the bridge that had been fortified by the enemy, but he landed right at the gates, meaning he would only have to travel a small distance to enter the fortress. The _Gloucester Air_ maneuvered itself and landed behind the _Gekka_, providing a Blaze Luminous shield to protect them from the _Sutherlands_ on the bridge that had begun firing with their rifles.

"All right, time to blast this door down!" Rai yelled out as he fired his Radiant Wave Surger, forcing the large iron doors to begin bubbling, much like many knightmares that fell victim to this attack at the hands of the _Guren _. "Time to go all out." Rai stated with a smirk as he activated his _Gekka's_ Katen Yaibatou, a sword with a revolving blade that can fight against a lance of a _Gloucester_ with ease.

With it's right hand holding the Katen Yaibatou and it's left arm being a Radiant Wave Surger, the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_ was ready for close combat situations of all kinds. As for the _Gloucester Air_, Lucian began his own attack on the bridge located _Sutherlands_._  
_

"There's only one way to completely shatter your defeat from the start." Lucian said with a smirk as his machine flew into the sky with it's Blaze Luminous activated to avoid damage from the rain of bullets flying up toward his frame. "It's funny how delicate and fragile each piece of Britannian architecture is made. You'd think they'd learn by now." Lucian said as he aimed his machine's rifle at one of the two large pillars holding the bridge up. In basic terms, the bridge had two large pillars on either end with multiple smaller ones in between. Without the two larger ones holding them up, the strain on the smaller pillars would be far too much to handle and the bridge would collapse under it's own weight.

But there was another way to destroy the bridge without involving both pillars. Destroying one pillar and causing a domino effect which would cause the bridge to collapse quickly. And that was exactly what Lucian planned on making happen. He quickly descended toward the pillar which was very thick and would be a hard target to destroy. But he had the necessary weaponry. Lucian quickly pulled out his machine's large cannon, located on the underside of it's cockpit which should have been holding a rifle, but thanks to his modifications, he could mount any weapon.

He quickly aimed the cannon at the pillar and began firing shots. Upon the first shot, a part of a hole was left in the side, but thanks to the explosive ammunition he was using, it wouldn't take long for the pillar to be broken in half. He aimed at the pillar and fired once more, managing to get halfway through the pillar. "Just split already!" Lucian yelled as he fired once again, breaking another fourth of the way through, causing the balance to begin shifting and the pillar to begin breaking. And within seconds, his objective was complete with the bridge collapsing on the side nearest to the island going down first with the rest of the bridge following after.

"You done mopping up the bridge?" asked Rai over the radio who noticed numerous _Lost_ signals on his radar.

"Done. How are things on your end." Lucian asked as he returned flying toward the base.

"I'm pinned down behind a cargo plane. Things could be worse. It seems the enemy has a large number of _Sutherlands_ attacking me with at least one _Gloucester_ leading them. Whomever their leader is, they're bold to continue fighting like this. Regardless of their strength, we need to continue forward. And I think I found a way to end the battle early." Rai answered as he checked his radar which was showing at least ten _Sutherlands_ firing on his location.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" asked Lucian as he arrived at the skies over the base, gaining the attention of the _Sutherlands_ that were firing upon Rai's knightmare. The rain of fire switched over to Lucian who easily dodged it and deflected it with his Blaze Luminous, but he also shot back with his cannon, destroying two knightmares with one shot._  
_

"Well if the base is mostly inside of the mountain, why not bury the part that isn't inside the mountain? They'll have no visible means of escape up here and if they have a backdoor to the sea, we'll call in the Black Knights submarine for some assistance." Rai proposed as he escaped from his previous position thanks to Lucian's arrival. He quickly sped toward incoming _Sutherlands_ and fired off his slash harken at the head of the group, aiming at the crotch of the _Sutherland_, which was the home to the Yggdrasil Drive of the knightmare frame, a fact not known by many.

With that _Sutherland_ destroyed, he began using his Katen Yaibatou to slice through the chests of the _Sutherlands_ in a horizontal fashion to cause his enemies to either eject or be killed by a sword directly.

"I see. Much like Narita. Very clever indeed. Let's try it. We'll need alot of firepower though since this time we don't have those Radiation Emitters that they had during the Black Rebellion. We'll need to destroy the rock bed above the visible base. If we aim at that and with time we can probably cause a rock slide. I'll try from the air. You'll need to provide help if possible. Let's do it." Lucian concluded as he turned his attention at the target they had in mind. Just above the main base where metal met rock, Lucian began firing his large cannon to try getting rocks to fall down onto the base. The attack succeeded in getting some boulders falling onto the building itself, but no serious damage could be seen.

"We'll need to attack much higher. Around the peak if we want more effectiveness. It's too bad. We don't have any fighter jets or choppers to help us." Rai stated as he saw the minimal damage caused by the attack.

"Actually...we do." Lucian answered with an evil smirk as he noticed something on his screen. A large cargo plane was taxiing onto the runway slowly with it's nose aimed at Rai's _Gekka. _"How about a game of chicken? You keep it from turning to it's right and I'll go head on. Then we'll have a chance." Lucian stated as he flew toward the incoming plane.

"I see. Trying to direct a plane into a mountain eh? Very evil Lucian. Even for you." Rai answered as he went along with the plan. The _Gekka_ sped up toward the incoming cargo jet which was speeding very quickly. But this didn't faze him for he had faith in Lucian's plan.

Rai turned his machine to it's left on a path that would follow the right side of the plane. With it's sword ready, the _Gekka_ was prepared to slice through either the plane itself or it's wheels. Meanwhile the _Gloucester Air_ was flying as quickly as it could at the cockpit of the jet with it's large cannon aimed at the plane.

Inside of the jet, the pilot would have many choices to make with most of them including death. Despite the speed it was going, the jet wouldn't be able to pull up in time to get off the runway before the _Gekka_ or _Gloucester Air_ got close. And then if it turned right to go on another runway, the _Gekka_ could slice through the side of the jet. And if it continued forward, the _Gloucester Air_ could shoot out the cockpit at close range or collide with it. The only reasonable option was to turn left toward the base which wasn't too close thanks to the large space needed for knightmare training and such. The pilot would then have some extra time to think up a new solution. But if that time wasn't used correctly, then the jet would collide with Mt. Myoken.

And surely enough, the pilot took the bait. The jet began yawing to it's left toward the base to look for a different route that didn't involve the enemy attackers. However by that time it was far too late as the _Gloucester Air_ took it's shot at the cockpit, killing it's pilots and forcing the plane to speed up. With nobody controlling it, the jet collided with the rock bed above the base, causing a large fireball and explosion to occur.

However things didn't go as expected. Rather than pull up into the mountain and trigger a rock slide, most of the jet crashed into the base itself, causing a large part of the base to disappear in a large cloud of fire and smoke. And so they were one step closer to achieving their ultimate goal. All that was left was sweeping up the remaining enemy forces.

"It's time to finish this once and for all." Lucian stated as he lowered his _Gloucester's_altitude and activated the landspinners for ground to ground combat. Once on the same level as the _Gekka_ a group of _Sutherlands_ that had survived the blast along with their leading _Gloucester_ had appeared for combat.

"Let's see just how good you are. If you were smart enough to collect your forces here for a counterattack then you must be strong enough to fight me off in combat!" Lucian yelled as he aimed his cannon at the leading _Gloucester_ which was holding a golden lance which was standard for high ranking pilots in the Birtannian military. Usually skilled knights like Guildford or Darlton would wield these weapons. Lucian pulled the trigger of his knightmares controls to shoot off a blast at the incoming _Gloucester_ which swerved right to avoid the incoming projectile which exploded behind the frame. The _Sutherlands_ also avoided the attack and they scattered like a swarm of angered hornets and they went in differing directions at free will to attack and surround the _Gloucester Air _and the _Gekka_.

Rai pushed forward as he sliced through the chest of a _Sutherland_ with ease and charging up a Radiation Wave upon another machine. With two enemy units down, he continued by firing his slash harken at another _Sutherland_ that was trying to shoot from a distance, which ended in the rifle being destroyed and the knightmare being unarmed.

"I got this one." Lucian said as he turned toward the unarmed knightmare and fired his cannon, hitting it dead on the cockpit like a sharpshooter with 100 years of training. In retaliation to this attack, the lead _Gloucester_ came into close combat with Lucian, noticing his lack of melee weaponry. The purple _Gloucester_ came in for a stab attack with it's golden lance, but the move was blocked by the Blaze Luminous shielding of the _Gloucester Air_ and so he was capable of keeping the lance's tip from impacting his machine.

However now it would be a struggle of specs. Which machine was more fine turned to handle such an even clash of power? With the _Gloucester_ pushing and the _Gloucester Air_ pushing as well, there was only one way to end this stalemate. Lucian moved the controls of his machine, causing the left arm, which was mounted with the Blaze Luminous, to push upward into the air, in turn forcing the lance upward. With that weapon out of his way, Lucian sped forward and moved his knightmare to hit the left side of his enemy with his cannon, forcing the _Gloucester_ down onto it's side.

With his enemy down, all that was left was to finish them off with one more shot from his long range weapon. But there was a problem. It was too quiet. There was no way that that it could be over so easily. What had happened to all of the _Sutherlands_ that they were up against? Where were the tanks, soldiers, and choppers that survived the attack?

"Put the weapon down." said a voice all too familiar to Lucian which shocked him to his core. On his radar showed up the _Gekka_ right behind him with it's Radiation Wave Surger aimed right at his cockpit.

"Rai. What's the meaning of this?" Lucian asked calmly as he could feel sweat developing on his brow. His friend was turning into his enemy. Why? After everything they'd been through, why would this happen?

"It was inevitable. I knew full well that I couldn't hide my secret anymore and it was only a matter of time before you discovered my true intentions. Lucian...I didn't escape to fight Britannia. I escaped as a spy _for_ Britannia." Rai revealed, shocking Lucian who couldn't move or even speak as he heard his friend's explanation for his betrayal. "I knew that staying in the Order wasn't a good life. But living on the run from Britannia isn't a good one either. So I made a deal with V.V. If I were to act as a spy against you and R.R. then I would be given all the freedom I desired. A position of power. Among the Knights of the Rounds. And now that I have you in my grasp...I need to move on to R.R. and if I'm lucky...onto Zero." Rai finished as Lucian cursed inwardly.

"Damn you. How could you do this...you're still a dog loyal to his master. He promised you nothing, but a dog treat in exchange for you to hunt me down? Despicable. To throw away everything we worked for. We could fight Britannia and succeed! We're so close to winning Japan back entirely and you betray me at the last second!" Lucian yelled in anger as his hands trembled on the controls of his knightmare.

"It's surely far better than being a fugitive or a lab rat. Wouldn't you agree? _Your highness_?" Rai mocked as he remembered his former friend's false title of royalty. "In one hour the _Avalon_ should be arriving here to regroup and attack the Tokyo Settlement and with far more numbers than you could imagine. So just give up." Rai said as he prepared to boil his friend should he move.

"GO TO HELL!" Lucian yelled in a fit of fury as his machine turned round to face his former ally. With his cannon he tried slicing at Rai's machine, managing to hit the _Gekka_ on it's right shoulder. The force of the impact forced the _Gekka_ backward many meters and though it got Lucian's enemy out of his range, the pilot of the _Gloucester_ was given the chance to regain their composure and begin fighting again.

With the _Gloucester_ up and running, Lucian had to turn and face them once more, but he couldn't turn his machine around in time, as a result, getting his knightmare's right arm sliced off by the _Gloucester's_ golden lance.

"Damn! I can't fight like this!" Lucian though as he activated his float system to begin his retreat. However this was cut off by an alarm that suggested an incoming projectile. It was the blade used by the _Gekka_ which must have been thrown since it flew toward his float system, impaling his left wing. Alarms rang out and he began losing altitude. His knightmare finally crash landed upon the flaming grounds of the fortress.

However, Lucian wouldn't dare let his newly found enemy get his way. If he was to lose, then he would at least take something down with him. Lucian fired his machine's slash harkens at the _Gekka_, one of them having been dodged, the other impacted in the Yggdrasil drive of the _Gekka_ in the crotch region which forced the ejection system to activate before it exploded into a fireball.

Lucian looked at his radar and instantly noticed that the enemy _Gloucester_ had not given up on attacking him. The enemy unit quickly came toward his knightmare at it's quickest possible speed, with it's lance pointed directly at his cockpit. Without hesitation, knowing full well that this would require some supernatural assistance, Lucian activated one of his Geass. The black hair covering the right side of his face began to move as a blue light illuminated behind it as his Geass turned active.

This ability, out of a relatively small number, was the ability to heighten mental and physical activity. Thanks to this increase in brain function and physical activity, the user is now able to act at a far quicker level. And so Lucian was left with the following options. He could either activate his ejection system, fight against this incoming _Gloucester_ or try to escape.

Lucian thought over the ejection system, which would take a good amount of time to begin working which would result in his death. If he tried fighting, he'd lose since his machine was weakened. And thirdly, trying to escape would be difficult with the bridge having been destroyed and his float system inactive. None of his available options would work to his advantage. However there was something risky he could try.

"Well I guess It's better than nothing." Lucian muttered as he pulled the lever to open his cockpit. His seat began moving backward as the enemy _Gloucester _came in for the attack. As he was moved backward, the lance impacted into where his cockpit seat formerly was and he quickly jumped off of the seat, down onto the base grounds as his knightmare fell onto it's side, now immobilized due to it's heavily sustained damage.

Now he would have to fight against both Rai and the _Goucester_ single handedly. "Why am I always screwed over in the end?" Lucian asked himself as he prepared for the fight for his life.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Meeting Boardroom, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Currently, Zero was meeting with the highest ranking officers in the Black Knights, which consisted of Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords, Ohgi, Tamaki(who had forced himself in), Rackshata, Diethard, Kaguya Sumeragi and the Four Houses of Kyoto, and finally Kallen, who wasn't present. They were all sitting at a long round table, formerly used by the Viceroy and her officers, but was not being utilized to talk of their next move in restoring Japan.

"Now I've called all of you here, because we have a very important issue on our hands. As you are all aware, we have confirmed that the Britannians that escaped from Japan to the nearby Area 16, have begun reorganizing their forces for a counterattack. We are also aware that the Britannians First Pacific Naval Fleet is moving from their port in Area 09 from the Naval base of Pearl Harbor. According to statistics, it would take at the most a total of three days for the fleet to arrive at Japan for their attempt at retaking Japan." Zero stated as he direct everyone's attention at a monitor displaying a map of the world and arrows pointed at Japan from both Area 16 and Area 09.

"Meaning we'll have two enemy waves to deal with in the coming week. One involving the enemy from Area 16 and possibly their air cruiser and the other with an entire Naval fleet." Tohdoh simplified for everyone, causing faces of anger to form as everyone thought about another onslaught similar to the Black Rebellion. For as effective as Zero's strategy was, they were always on the verge of defeat. The only reason the Black Rebellion was a success was due to the arrival of two new people who were currently sent out on a mission to attack the Myoken Fortress. And they were sent two hours ago. Ever since then, no contact has been made.

"So what counter have you come up with Zero?" asked Taizo Kirahara, an elderly man of the Four Holy Swords who knew of Lelouch's true identity.

"None so far. Unfortunately, with the little time we've been given, I have not been able to come up with a counter to the enemies force. However I am able to say that the first attack will indeed involve the following factors: An entire aerial fleet of enemy knightmares, and the enemy's aerial cruiser_. _So in order to counter this we need a method similar to the one we used for the Black Rebellion. We shall use the _Gawain_ to provide the same aerial protection as before to keep all enemy air units busy. Meanwhile we will have all forces in our possession to destroy the enemy air cruiser. I promise you that by tomorrow, I will have had a full strategy mapped out." Zero stated as everyone looked at images of the _Avalon_, and a fleet of flying _Sutherlands_ on screen.

"But what of the Britannian experimental flying knight-giga fortress? According to the data we discovered it was code named, _Siegfried_." Rackshata stated, hoping to capture the machine for herself.

"Unfortunately, I am unaware if the Britannians have another one in their arsenal. However, I do believe that having something of that caliber ready for another fight is very improbable." Zero replied, crushing the hopes of the Indian scientist.

"And what of the two units that were sent to ? Have we received word from them yet?" Ohgi asked curious about their true goals as he didn't trust the two newcomers as did alot of members of the Black Knights.

"We have not received word from them since their departure. It is fairly possible that they've been captured or killed in action. Considering the size of that base, it would require someone of tremendous skill to survive attacking a place like the Myoken Fortress." Deithard stated as he used his logical thinking.

"It's a possibility. But we can't rule out their survival. After all, if they believed they had the strength to attack Myoken, then they should have been able to survive." said Urabe, a member of the Four Holy Swords who was sitting alongside his fellow squadron members.

Then a beep rang out in the room. It was of a cell phone that interrupted everyone's focus. Zero reached into his pocket and looked on the screen, seeing that it said the name: Nex, the code name that C.C. used to identify Lucian.

He quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Zero." said a voice.

"Who is this? Where is Nex?" Zero asked, confused by who this person could be.

"Nex is currently under the captivity of the Holy Britannian Empire. I have the full intention of turning him into the Britannian Emperor, with you right after." said the voice.

"Rai...So you betrayed us...You betrayed Japan..." Zero stated as his words affected everyone in the room. Tohdoh frowned while maintaining his composure with his comrades, while Tamaki was on the verge of yelling in fury, but Diethard and Ohgi held him down while covering his mouth.

"I'm not betraying anyone. I'm following Britannia to create a better world. Rebelling won't work. Do you think the Britannian Emperor will let go of Kamine Island? Of Area 11? Not in a million years. It's far too valuable. Far more important than you could ever try to comprehend." replied Rai's voice, confusing Lelouch as he thought about the island. What significance did that place hold? Why was it of such importance? "And so prepare yourselves. Because in the end, you will fall." Rai said with the call ending. Zero closed his phone and put it down.

"What happened?" asked Tohdoh seriously worried over how bad the situation could have turned.

The room shook violently as the sound of an explosion filled the room. Alarms began ringing out and over a loudspeaker came in the words, "We are under attack! Repeat, Britannian forces are attacking the Settlement! All forces prepare for battle!"

"They've arrived this early? Everyone get to your positions! Prepare to defend this city! If we lost Tokyo, we will have lost all of Japan. Tohdoh, you will lead the forces on the ground. I need the Four Houses of Kyoto to get to the underground bunker for safety. I'll be heading out in the _Gawain_ soon. That ends this meeting." Zero concluded as he began exiting the room with everyone else headed to their positions.

"What about Kallen?" asked Ohgi who caught up with his masked leader. "She still hasn't been seen anywhere."

"I am aware of that. Knowing her she will respond to the call of battle soon enough. So make sure that the _Guren_ is ready to fight, but keep it reserved for her alone. Otherwise we will have lost a vital piece to victory." Zero answered before walking off.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and I do hope this chapter satisfied your taste. Now I had trouble in this chapter as I tried my best to follow the storyline from the former Twin Demons storyline, but I didn't know how to do so effectively, so I decided to go to Google Maps and I found an island not too far away from Tokyo called Awaji Island with a mountain named Myoken standing there. Now I thought that we could have remnants of the Britannian forces meet up and try a counterattack against the Settlement, but this would be foiled by two highly skilled pilots, which is where the betrayal occured. It took a while to get this part of the story working, but I managed to get it done. Now know that I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter to be written and uploaded, but do know that we are moving quite fast which is good. The next chapter is the finale and soon after will be the story based around the OVA _Akito the Exiled_ and the manga _Oz the Reflection_, so please look forward to it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Stage 3: The Escape

**Hello Everyone! **

* * *

******September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Prisoner Cells, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

A rumbling could be heard throughout the building and the rooms slightly shook as the shock waves of explosions swept across the Government Bureau. The men and women whom were imprisoned inside of their cells that had a reinforced glass as a covering. The prisoners were small in number due to many of the Britannians that refused to surrender were executed.

Among them were people like the Glaston Knights, Gilbert G.P. Guildford, and Suzaku Kururugi.

"What's that shaking?" asked one of the Glaston Knights, Alfred G. Darlton, a blonde haired young man who was still dressed in his pilot's uniform, like many other prisoners due to the Black Knights wanting to focus more on defenses against a counterattack, rather than placing prisoners into the official prison suits.

"Have reinforcements arrived that quickly?" asked another Glaston Knight, Claudio S. Darlton, a young man with short curly brown hair who immediately stood up at the sound of another explosion.

"It can't be his highness Prince Schneizel. The prince was in California right now, so coming all this way in such a short amount of time is impossible. However, it could very well be reinforcements from Area 16. They could have the _Avalon_ with them." said Guildford who was sitting up against a wall as he pondered over who could be coming to save them.

"But that doesn't help us out much. We're still locked up in this cell." said the red haired Glaston Knight, David T. Darlton.

"It's all thanks to _him_." said Edgar N. Darlton, the short grey haired one who stared at the man who sat in the corner with his face tilted downward to keep light out of his blank expression. That man was Suzaku Kururugi, fully dressed in his white knightmares pilot suit like his fellow soldiers. However, ever since he was thrown in this cell with both the Glaston Knights and Gilbert G.P. Guildford, there have been plenty of close encounters.

Luckily these were always ended by Guildford who wouldn't allow any of the Glaston Knights to fight Kururugi, using his father's memory as a way of calming them.

"Leave him alone. He fought alongside us just as he always has. If you blame him, you may as well blame myself for not being able to protect her highness from being injured." Guildford said as he tried his best to keep himself calm as he thought over the princesses condition. So far he only knew that she was locked up. He didn't know if she was being treated for her wounds or if she was going to be executed. He would only have to hope for the best.

And the best had finally arrived. The sound of a large crashing filled the room and the glass doorway that was keeping them inside had shattered. Just beyond it was a cloud of smoke that quickly disappeared and in it's place was a white knightmare frame that had blue highlights. But that wasn't the noticeable feature. What was noticeable was it's design. This machine, was the _Lancelot._

Suzaku stood up and looked at that machine in shock. It wasn't the _Lancelot_ that Suzaku piloted. It was it's sister unit. It was the _Lancelot Club_.

* * *

**One Hour Ago, September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

******Myoken Fortress, Mt. Myoken, Awaji Island, Japan (Area 11)**

The cavalry had arrived. Reinforcements from the nearby Area 16 had finally made it to Japan and their first move was to unite with the remnants of the Britannian Military at the Myoken Fortress. However, this changed drastically upon arrival when they came to see only a small number of survivors, the entire fortress in ruins, and the arrival of a new face.

The _Avalon_ had landed on the grounds of the base and was assisting in extinguishing the fires and rescuing survivors. Meanwhile, the current commander of the _Avalon_, Earl Lloyd Asplund, was talking with their guest and his true intentions on the bridge of the air cruiser.

"So what is your name?" Lloyd asked casually as he looked at the silver haired boy who reminded him a lot of his former devicer, Suzaku Kururugi who was currently MIA with many other soldiers.

"I am Rai Sumeragi-Hodges. I assisted in the capture of the man who attacked this base. I was aided by the leader of the remnant forces who gathered at Myoken, Miss Faith A. Darlton." Rai said as he extended his hand toward the young woman standing behind him. She was wearing the same uniform as the Glaston Knights, albeit a lighter shade. Her hair ended at her bicep and it was colored teal and her eyes were of a similar color. She responded by nodding slightly and Rai smirked as he noticed the slight red ring around her pupils.

Rai was forced to use his Geass to make her memory of his participation in the attack disappear and in it's place would be Rai's arrival to destroy the attacker. He made sure his story stuck by destroying all evidence of his participation by deleting all data that stated otherwise, from sound recordings to video footage.

"I see. This man you captured. How was he able to attack and destroy this base alone?" Lloyd asked as he was curious about his combat skills.

"He used an experimental Britannian knightmare. It was a flying _Gloucester_ that could block bullets, like the _Lancelot_." Rai replied as he remembered the machine he had to destroy.

"What? The _Gloucester Air_? How did he get his hands on that machine? Now we've lost precious combat data!" Lloyd complained like a child as he looked down at his feet in depression. He regained his composure, which was a lazy one, and he continued asking questions.

"And you helped by piloting what? A _Sutherland_?" Lloyd asked as he wondered how his machine fared against the mass production knightmare of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"No, an experimental knightmare used by the Black Knights. The _Gekka Pre-Production Type_ which utilized Radiation Wave weaponry. However, it was destroyed in the battle. Only the cockpit remains and some of the combat records were lost." Rai explained as he tried giving this man something else to question.

"Really? Take me to it! I must research this immediately!" Lloyd asked before his anxiety was destroyed by a smack to his head by a purple haired female who wore an orange colored research division uniform.

"Shouldn't we be focused on search and rescue efforts? How about we salvage it for later. For now we should see if this man has what it takes to pilot the _Club_." she said causing Lloyd's expression to change from annoyed to excited.

"Ahh! This could be very interesting. We could have a pilot for the _Lancelot's _sister! Follow me to the hangar. I may have a gift for you!" Lloyd stated excitedly as he made Rai and the purple haired female follow him. After a short walk, they arrived at the hangars where many knightmares awaited for launch.

But among them, three stood out. Two of these frames were the same as they were both customized _Sutherlands_ which seemed to utilize technologies from the _Lancelot,_ similar to the _Gloucester Air_ which Lucian piloted. They were both colored white with blue highlights. The arms had Blaze Luminous generators on them and the legs were a variant of the _Lancelot_.

But that wasn't the sight to behold. Standing in between the two _Sutherlands_ was the _Lancelot_ itself. However it was vastly different from when Rai had last seen it. It was colored blue as a highlight instead of gold and instead of having a horn pointing backwards on the head, it had a horn like a rhinoceros pointing forward. It also lacked certain things like a gem on the chest.

"These knightmares are far greater than any regular _Sutherland_! These are special! The two identical ones are _Sutherland Clubs_ which are superior to the _Sutherland_ in all aspects, but are not quite at the level of a _Gloucester_. Then there is this bad girl. The _Lancelot Club_ is the sister to the original _Lancelot_ and it utilizes the same weaponry. It can defeat any _Gloucester_, but it isn't as tough as it's brother. Despite that, it is still a force to be reckoned with. Now since we're low on time, I'll just have to take the chance. I'll give you the _Lancelot Club_ so you can prove your skills as well as save both our knightmare and our pilot, Suzaku Kururugi when we arrive at the Tokyo Settlement. Meanwhile you'll be supported by the two pilots of the _Sutherland Clubs_ which Miss Cecile Croomy has chosen." Lloyd said as he pointed at the violet haired woman from earlier.

She was standing next to two pilots, one of them being Faith A. Darlton. The second was a young man around Faith's age who had short messy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and an excited expression. He was wearing a dark indgo pilot uniform and he introduced himself as, "Ashford. Ashton Ashford, test pilot for experimental knightmares in _Camelot_. Nice to meet ya." said Ashton as he gave Rai a thumbs up.

"Will you accept my offer?" Lloyd asked curiously as he awaited an answer.

"Gladly." Rai replied with a smirk as he was taken to suit up and prepare for the mission.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Prisoner Cells, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

The _Lancelot Club_ was crouched down, looking at the people in the cell it had found. Standing there were the Glaston Knights as well as Suzaku Kururugi, and Gilbert G.P. Guildford.

"This is Rai Sumeragi. The _Avalon_ has begun it's attack upon the Black Knights within the Tokyo Settlement. The mission objective is to eliminate or capture Zero and his followers and reclaim the capital. I will take Suzaku Kururugi and Sir Guildford to the hangars. Glaston Knights, wait here for transport from my two subordinates." Rai announced as he extended his machines hands down to the floor where Guildford and Suzaku quickly ran onto the hands to prepare fighting for revenge.

Revenge for Cornelia. Revenge for Euphemia. Revenge against Zero. These two men had to get their vengeance against the man who had destroyed everything they cared for.

After a short flight, they arrived at a hangar within the Bureau where some Britannian prisoners were beginning to launch in the remaining _Sutherlands_. Rai quickly landed and found both Guildford's _Gloucester_ and the _Lancelot_, allowing the two men to prepare for take off.

"Have you any intel on Princess Cornelia's location?" asked Guildford as he began booting up his knightmare.

"We believe she is being held on the thirtieth floor in the execution cells. Get there quickly, before the _Gawain_ takes off." Rai said as he began flying into the battle with Suzaku following him.

"Suzaku. I am fully aware of your current anger toward Zero. I also believe he should pay for his crimes. So I will follow you into battle against him. For Princess Euphemia." Rai said as he remembered all of the insanity he heard regarding Suzaku, Euphemia's death, and Zero's involvement.

"I thank you. Together we can bring him to justice. We can avenge her death!" Suzaku yelled out as he lead the way into the fight against the Black Knights.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Hangar #04, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Zero was sitting inside of the cockpit of the _Gawain_ and was preparing launch checks along with his co-pilot, C.C. who was dressed in the same outfit she wore during the Black Rebellion and her facial expression was one of annoyance as she prepared everything necessary for the coming battle.

"Have you decided yet?" C.C. asked Lelouch as she flipped switches on the _Gawain's_ dashboard.

"Decided what?" Lelouch asked who was trying to come up with a counter to the incoming attack by the _Avalon_.

"About Kallen's fate. What are you going to do regarding her current state of mind? Will you leave her here to fend for herself?" C.C. asked as she glanced over at the screen which showed the current hangar which was in a state of chaos as the Black Knights tried to launch in their knightmares. The only knightmare that wasn't being moved or prepared was the _Guren_ which was alone in the corner.

"I thought you wanted to stand by Kallen's side." C.C. said as she thought over many past conversations she'd had when it came down to Lelouch and Kallen's relationship.

"I did. In order to help her bring about a tomorrow for the Japanese people. To end the usage of Refrain and bring about a future that everyone could learn to strive for. But how can I do that when she can't even accept Zero's true face? She's acting like those who use that drug. She's trying to hide away from the truth, to avoid it by any means. She does so by running away. Her mother did it by using Refrain like many Japanese. So why would I want to try and fight alongside someone who can't even look me in the eyes?" Lelouch asked as he placed his hands on the controls of the _Gawain_ with C.C. beginning to push the throttle forward for take off.

Lelouch was hoping in his heart though, that Kallen would make the right choice and join the fight. Otherwise, Japan would fall.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Meeting Boardroom, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Currently, the only heads of the Black Knights that weren't going to participate in the battle were meeting in order to read over the current situation and send that information to Zero who was piloting the _Gawain_. Diethard was giving everyone the basic rundown of what was happening and what the smartest action to take was.

"Currently, we've discovered that the enemy air cruiser has traveled from Awaji Island and over the southern coastline of Japan to arrive at the Tokyo Bay. From there, it has launched numerous knightmare frames in the air and on ground to move westward toward our location. However, it has also launched three knightmare frames to attack the Government Bureau alone and release the Britannian prisoners. As a result, there have been reports of numerous _Sutherlands_ and_ Gloucesters_ escaping from the Bureau and headed east to meet up with the main enemy force with the three unknowns providing top cover." Diethard explained as he pointed at the map hung up upon the wall. He had drawn arrows using a marker to show the course the _Avalon_ had taken as well as where the ground and air forces were moving.

"What about Suzaku Kururugi? Has he been released too?" asked Taizo Kirahara, an elderly man and head of the Kyoto House.

"Nothing has been confirmed. We have heard rumors of the Lancelot being seen in the battle. However, the reports we've been given state that the Lancelot came from the east among the group of three knightmares that attacked the Bureau." Diethard explained, confusing everyone there.

"But how can the Lancelot come from the main enemy force if we've captured it already?" asked Kaguya Sumeragi, a member of the Kyoto House who was very young, almost 14.

"It is very possible that they have more units like the Lancelot at their disposal." said another Kyoto member, Tatsunori Osakabe.

"If that is true, we will need to evacuate you five immediately in order to ensure the safety of the future Japanese government. Zero doesn't want anyone to be put at risk if it isn't necessary." Diethard said as he extended his arm toward a woman who was wearing a maid outfit complete with a hat. "Sayoko will escort you to a chopper on the roof of the Bureau. It will take you to our submarine which has been moved to the Suruga Bay at Fuji due to the recent situation. From there you will be taken to a safe zone and out of harm's way." Diethard finished as the Six Houses of Kyoto stood up and began to take their leave.

The Six Houses were lead to the roof which was in ruin, due to the battle that took place between Zero and Cornelia almost twenty four hours ago. The entire place was destroyed and remnants of Cornelia's _Gloucester_ still stood. Waiting patiently was a chopper that was being guarded by Black Knight soldiers.

The Six Houses had all boarded the chopper, except for one, Kaguya, who was skeptical about leaving. Sayoko walked over to the girl and said, "Milady, it is time for us to leave. It is not safe here."

"But if we leave, does that mean we're abandoning Japan?" Kaguya asked as she looked into Sayoko's eyes.

"No. We are securing it's future. Besides, Zero doesn't want anyone to be hurt needlessly." Sayoko answered as she tried to convince the little girl to enter the chopper. However, the sound of a float system caught her attention and Sayoko quickly reacted.

"The Six Houses of Kyoto shall end with me!" said a voice out loud as a knightmare appeared in the skies. It was the white and blue _Lancelot Club_ which was wielding a VARIS rifle, aimed at the chopper. It opened fire and Sayoko quickly carried Kaguya bridal style and leaped behind the ruined _Gloucester_ which would serve as cover against the explosion of the helicopter and the deaths of the Six Houses of Kyoto, leaving Kaguya as the sole survivor.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Skies Over Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

"The Six Houses of Kyoto have been killed?" asked Lelouch as he heard the news over his phone from Diethard who had just confirmed their deaths.

"Yes it's true. I've been told that nobody has survived except for Kaguya Sumeragi and her bodyguard. It seems that the _Lancelot _was responsible for killing them." Diethard answered.

"The _Lancelot_? No, that's not possible. Even Suzaku wouldn't kill mercilessly. He would have at least arrested them for a fair trial." Lelouch thought as he wondered why he would do such a thing.

"Very well then. Ensure Kaguya's survival and take her to the safe zone as planned. Also, make sure that Cornelia is taken to the safe zone as well. We can't have her being rescued by the enemy." Lelouch ordered before hanging up on Diethard. "It seems like we'll have to fight Suzaku head on." Lelouch said as he wondered where the _Lancelot_ could have disappeared to.

"Do you have the will to kill him? Your childhood friend?" C.C. asked as she scanned the area for any possible enemies.

"I wanted him as a knight for Nunnally. He then became my enemy. I killed Euphie. He hates Zero for his actions. But will he hate me if he discovers I am Zero? Will he be willing to assist me in creating Japan? In finding Nunnally?" Lelouch asked as he pondered over Suzaku's actions.

"When you lose someone you love to another person, you're rage knows no bounds. I doubt Suzaku will be willing to call temporary peace when you made him lose someone dear to his heart." C.C. said as she thought of her own past.

"I lost Euphie too...She was slain by my hand. My first love...and then Nunnally was taken...now Kallen won't fight..." Lelouch said as he went down the list of people he was losing as the battle went on.

"Then you only have one option remaining." C.C. said.

"To take everything back. Even if...even if I must kill him...even if I must kill you, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch finalized as his resolve to fight grew.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Hangar #02, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

The Glaston Knights had been taken to the hangar which held their custom _Gloucesters_ by their adoptive sister, Faith A. Darlton, who was stationed at the Myoken Fortress before the Black Rebellion began and by Ashton Ashford, a test pilot for Camelot. They were piloting their _Sutherland Clubs_ to carefully carry the five knights to their steeds.

"Thank you Faith. Provide us with top cover while we try to meet up with the _Avalon_." requested one of the Glaston Knights, David T. Darlton who was leading the way toward the five _Gloucesters_that awaited their masters.

"Roger. Ashton, you should go and assist in finding the Princess. I'll meet up with you at the _Avalon_ when we're done here." Faith said over the radio as she landed her _Sutherland Club_ to ensure no enemy units arrived to open fire on her brothers while they prepared to launch.

"Alright. I'll see ya in a bit." Ashton replied before flying off to find wherever Guildford could have went off to. He checked his radar and he quickly found that Guildford was cornered by three _Burai's _that were opening fire with standard anti-knightmare rifles.

"Ya know, cornering someone as high ranking as Guildford and shooting at him isn't the way war works!" Ashton yelled out as he shot back at the enemy with his own rifle. He landed in front of Guildford's _Gloucester_ with his Blaze Luminous shields activated.

"Sir, I recommend that you get your hands on a float system as quickly as possible. Otherwise getting to the thirtieth floor will be impossible." Ashton said as he blocked the rain of bullets that were aimed initially at Guildford.

"My machine is too heavily damaged. It can barely stand. The energy filler is almost out too. I'll need to request some assistance from you." Guildford asked as he opened his machine's cockpit.

"Alright, not a problem. Let me carry you there." Ashton said as he turned his knightmare's left arm toward the _Gloucester _with an extended hand. Guildford navigated himself toward it and once he had a secure position on it, the _Sutherland Club_ took flight once again and it flew up toward the Government Bureau.

"Alright, I'll get you inside. Once you're in the building, find the Princess and hold out until the _Avalon_ arrives with ground troops to infiltrate the Bureau. You'll be on your own until then. Good luck." Ashton said before aiming his rifle at the building and firing off a grenade from his grenade launcher. The projectile exploded on impact with the building and a gaping hole was left in the side of the Bureau. Ashton carefully placed Guildford inside and he took off, leaving the knight to find his Princess like in some fantasy book for children.

But this was no fantasy. This was real. This was his mission. His desire. To ensure the safety of the woman he would die for. The Witch of Britannia to others, but the glorious and fearless Second Princess to him. And Guildford was determined to rescue her without fail.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Viceroy Personal Bedroom, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

R.R. lay on the large bed, staring at the ceiling as she kicked her legs in the air. She couldn't help, but feel bored, but when the rumbling of battle shockwaved through the building, she only smiled in anticipation. This could be her chance to get in some of the action. After all, it had been a while since she'd fought someone with high knightmare skills. It'd been 10 years since her fight against one of the only people she could call her equal. And now she was dead. At least, that was the official report.

Well, that was all in the past and right now she could very well do what her idiot of a contractee couldn't do. Fight off the enemy forces successfully. Or she could do something more. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." R.R. said as she got up from the bed and began looking through the clothes in the dresser near the large bed and she quickly found one of Cornelia's outfits, which was a variant of Cornelia's usual outfit, albeit with black and white colors rather than the royal purple.

She quickly put it on and she exited the room, entering the office where she found something unexpected. The doors burst open and in ran Gilbert G.P. Guildford, his chest rising and dropping as he tried his best to catch his breath. He looked at R.R. in confusion and immediately demanded, "Where is her highness Princess Cornelia?"

R.R. just looked at the black haired knight and answered, "Somewhere in this building, I'm sure. But to be honest it doesn't matter where, because I won't let you get to her."

"I will not hesitate to fight a woman who stands before the Holy Britannian Empire. If you truly wish to die fighting for a lost cause, then so be it." Guildford said as he positioned himself into a military combat stance to fight against R.R. and learn of Cornelia's whereabouts.

"Fine. Let's see which of us has the stronger will." R.R. replied as she thought over how she needed to get to the hangars. If she didn't get a flight capable knightmare quickly enough, then she would never be able to save Lucian.

Guildford lunged at R.R. with his left shoulder forward and with a quick shift in movement, he brought around his right arm to punch R.R. square in the face, which she dodged, by crouching down and she countered by using her left fist to uppercut Guildford's exposed gut.

However, the experienced soldier used the momentum from his right arm to bring around his body to not only avoid the strike, but to put R.R. into a rear naked choke hold. R.R. tried her best to get her hand in between Guildford's right arm and her neck so she could still have some space to breath, but it was proving difficult to do due to Guildford's tight grip.

As her access to oxygen began to lower and lower, R.R. decided the best thing to do was to use a woman's most deadly tactic when up against a man. She brought up her left leg forward and quickly used any force she could muster to hit Guildford in his crotch.

Luckily for her, no man has been able to withstand such an attack without flinching before and he quickly succumbed to it's pain as he tried his best to stay in a standing position while the pain did it's best to bring him down. And R.R. didn't waste to try and escape from the room and get to the hangars. However, despite being in the worst pain imaginable for a man, Guildford managed to catch up to her and get R.R. into a full nelson grip.

"I won't let you escape! Not before you tell me where the Princess is!" Guildford yelled out as he tightened the grip to try and force the words out of her.

R.R. didn't say word, instead she jumped backward toward Guildford to try and get him to fall onto the large desk in the Viceroy's office. And this would've worked in her favor, had Guildford not changed his grip from a full nelson to a waist lock and with the addition of the force that R.R. put toward Guildford's body, R.R. was flipped backwards and she made impact with the glass window, cracking it severely before falling to the floor, spitting blood onto the floor.

Guildford had made impact with the edge of the desk, but he managed to put that pain aside as he focused on R.R. who was starting to get up from the floor. He grabbed hold of her and pinned her against the glass. "If you don't tell me where the Princess is, I will not hesitate to throw you out this window. Now, tell me where she is!" Guildford yelled angrily as he stared at R.R. with sweat dripping down his brow.

"Throw me out. It'll just save me the trouble of walking down there myself." R.R. dared as she stared into Guildford's eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't push her through.

"You saw through my bluff. I can't get rid of you yet. Not until I get my information. And you'll give it to me, one way or another." Guildford admitted as he tried to think of a way to get what he needed.

However, this wouldn't happen. R.R. gave Guildford a quick and painful headbutt, causing him to walk backward and giving her all the space she needed to make her escape. Right out the window. She jumped through the glass which shattered as she fell through the window and down toward the battlefield where the Black Knights were desperately trying to counter the enemy. And where the final battle between Suzaku and Lelouch would take place.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Skies Over Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Any and all _Sutherland_ units that were flying from the east toward the Bureau were obliterated by the _Gawain's_ twin Hadron Cannons. At the moment, Lelouch had not encountered any of the three enemy units that were said to have flown toward the Bureau and cause the current state of chaos where the prisoners were escaping.

"C.C., any sign of the _Lancelot_ yet?" Lelouch asked as he tried thinking of a logical reason for the deaths of the Six Houses of Kyoto. As far as Lelouch knew, Suzaku wasn't a murderer. He wouldn't kill anyone off like Diethard said the _Lancelot_ did. So why did it happen?

"Nothing yet. However, we do have an incoming enemy coming towards our rear." C.C. said as she prepared to turn the _Gawain _to blast away the incoming unit which was marked as unknown.

The _Gawain_ turned to face the newcomer and after zooming in on the machine, Lelouch and C.C. were both shocked by what they saw.

"That isn't the _Lancelot_. But it looks exactly like it. What the hell is going on?" Lelouch asked confused as he looked at the white and blue _Lancelot Club_. On screen appeared a video channel feed that showed a man with silver hair, indigo eyes, and a devilish smirk.

"Rai. It was you who killed the Six Houses of Kyoto. You bastard." Lelouch scowled as he gave his former ally the deadliest glare he could muster.

"They had it coming to them. It was inevitable. I just saved us a whole bunch of paperwork by getting rid of them. Because to be honest, the only person I really need to capture is you. Once I have you in my hands, I can wrap you with your brother in a big red bow and give you to the Emperor as a present. I'm sure he'd greatly appreciate it." Rai said, mocking Lelouch.

"I will kill you myself! That I can garuntee!" Lelouch yelled out as he opened fire with the Hadron Cannons. The _Lancelot Club_ dodged the shot by flying just below the two beams of black and red energy. With it's MVS in it's right hand, the _Club_ sliced at the _Gawain_, which blocked the incoming blade with it's left forearm, using it as a shield. The force from the _Gawain_ caused the blade to bounce back and Lelouch seized the opportunity to try a melee attack by punching at the _Club_ with it's left fist. And so began a battle that would show which if the two exiles were stronger.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Hangar #04, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

Burai's, Sutherlands, and any other knightmare remaining launched off to attack the enemy forces coming from Tokyo Bay and the _Avalon_. The only machine that stood standing still, was the _Guren _. It's pilot, Kallen Kouzuki, was still in conflict with herself and her ideals.

Why should she follow Zero? A man who is in reality a cocky Britannian student who gambles against nobles and does nothing but watch the world as the Numbers get oppressed. However, if he was Zero, then this meant that not only was he none of the above, but that she was in love with him, something she despised.

How could she be in love with the revolutionary leader? He'd be far too busy leading the rebellion to have personal time with anyone and yet he somehow managed to go to class and lead the Black Rebellion up to this point.

_"Fight under Zero and Zero alone without question in order to destroy the tyrant who killed your people and stole your homeland."_

These words echoed in her mind ever since they were spoken by Lelouch's twin whom still had to be named. He had told Kallen to leave love out of it and to fight for Japan's independence from Britannia. It was good advice, but it was difficult for Kallen to leave her feelings behind. But that all changed.

"This is R-3! The _Gawain_ is being attacked by the _Lancelot_! Provide Zero cover and help him escape!" said a voice over the radio of the _Guren_ which was in a hibernation mode where everything aside from communication was inactive.

Kallen instantly remembered whenever she heard that Zero was in trouble, she'd rush to his assistance. Not only did she feel it was her duty, but it was an honor to her to save her leader who'd made miracles happen at any given point.

And the adrenaline of battle began to pump in her body as she recalled the battles with the _Lancelot_ and Cornelia's forces. And the rush of battle and the dedication to defend Zero was now her calling to go back into the fight. Kallen activated the _Guren_ into it's battle mode and the energy filler activated to it's full power. Kallen immediately decided that she'd fight for Japan and for Zero.

And so the Red Lotus took off to enter the fight. And as soon as she exited the hangar and entered the Settlement, her alarms rang out and the radar showed that the famous white knight had appeared to face her once again. The _Lancelot_, which was supposed to be fighting the _Gawain_ like the radio transmission had said, was instead before her.

"Kallen. So you're still fighting for Zero? Even after all the chaos that's happened here?" Suzaku asked over the _Lancelot's_ loudspeakers.

"Of course. Because our Japan will return. Without Britannia, we will recreate our home and protect those who mean everything to us." Kallen explained as she prepared for a tough fight that usually happened between the two.

"Japan will never be the same as it was before. Without Britannia, it will fall on itself or to the Chinese Federation. If that happens, they can increase their tyranny against the world! We need Britannia to keep order!" Suzaku answered angrily.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Kallen yelled out as she sped toward the _Lancelot_ which took flight to avoid the deadly Radiation Wave Surger that the _Guren_ had. With one blast, Suzaku would be fried to a crisp. And so from the sky he began his retaliation by firing his VARIS rifle at the _Guren_ which began moving in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the powerful attacks.

As the red knightmare avoided the trail of explosions aimed at it, Kallen decided to do something that the _Lancelot_ used to gain height even without the float system. The _Guren _quickly jumped up into the air and fired off it's chest mounted slash harken at the ground below to push itself up into the sky. And the feat proved successful and while in the air, Kallen was able to grab hold of the _Lancelot's_ left wing. And without wasting a second, Kallen fired off the Radiant Wave Surger.

The energy of the Surger bubbled the wing and began to trail toward the cockpit of the _Lancelot. _However, this stopped when the float system was detached and both knightmares began to fall to the ground.

The _Guren_ landed on it's back, causing Kallen to bounce around and even hit her head on the back of the cockpit, causing blood to trickle slowly through her hair. As she tried her best to keep her focus on the battle and not her injury, the _Lancelot_ took advantage of the situation and it attacked the downed _Guren_ with it's VARIS.

The _Guren_ got up and the blast from the _Lancelot's _deadly weapon damaged the _Guren's_ Radiation Wave Surger, rendering it useless in battle. With the _Guren's_ main firepower gone, the _Lancelot_ closed in for a melee attack with it's MVS blades. Suzaku struck with his left blade first, but Kallen blocked with the damaged Radiation Wave Surger, using it as a shield. Andwith the open opportunity, Kallen fired off a blast with her left arm mounted cannon at the _Lancelot's_ right arm, blasting it off at the elbow joint.

However, before the battle could continue any further, another enemy unit attacked the _Guren_. It was the _RPI-13/B Sutherland Club_ piloted by Faith A. Darlton. The blue and white variant of the _Lancelot_and _Sutherland_ had a standard issue rifle aimed at the _Guren_ and Faith called out from the loudspeakers, "Surrender now and you will be given a fair trial, black knight!" However, she herself was attacked, unexpectedly by another Black Knight machine. It was the _Type-3F Gekka Radiation Type._

The machine was a variant of the original _Gekka,_ however, similar to the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_, this machine had the Radiation Wave Surger attached to it's left arm. The difference though, is that this machine had the same Radiation Wave Surger as the _Guren _ and it's entire body was colored a light gray.

This knightmare was piloted by R.R. who had recovered from her long fall from the Government Bureau. She had managed to get to the hangars and she luckily found that this machine was left alone. And even better for her, one of the remaining Black Knight foot soldiers had given her the key so she could assist in the fight.

"Another one? Looks like I'll have to defeat you as well!" Faith yelled out from her machine as she aimed her machine's rifle at the _Gekka_, which had fired off it's right arm mounted machine guns at the float system of the _Sutherland Club_, destroying it and grounding the machine, just as the _Lancelot_ was.

"Now let's see who's the better woman." R.R. said with a grin as she sped forward at full speed. Both machines were firing their rifles at one another while trying to dodge the other's shots, causing a spectacular dance between the two. And during that dance, R.R. contacted Kallen.

"Kallen, you need to retreat to the Recovery Point. The submarine will take you and your machine to the safe zone. There we will meet up with the others and perform a counter attack." R.R. said. "I'll provide cover fire."

"Right." Kallen answered as she began speeding away from that area. The _Lancelot_ tried to follow, but R.R. had managed to outmaneuver Faith as well as grab a hold of the _Lancelot's_ chest with the Radiation Wave Surger. Without wasting anytime, R.R. activated the deadly weapon and began to bubble the _Lancelot__, _but to no avail as another flying enemy unit came in to stop the attack. The second _Sutherland Club_ piloted by Ashton Ashford.

The machine began raining down a barrage of bullets upon the _Gekka_, causing it to retreat, but she did manage to leave some damage on the _Lancelot_.

"You alright there Kururugi?" asked Ashton as he gave chase to the _Gekka_.

"Yes I'm fine. Do you have any idea where Zero is?" Suzaku asked, wanting to go after his initial target.

"Of course. He's fighting R- oh shit!" Ashton yelled out as his knightmare was grabbed by five small finger shaped slash harkens. The harkens stopped Ashton from chasing R.R. and they swung his machine around and caused him to crash into the _Lancelot Club_ which had put it's shield up to avoid any damage to itself, but indirectly damaging the _Sutherland Club_ upon impact.

"Zero!" Suzaku yelled as he looked up at the _Gawain_ which had brought it's battle with the _Lancelot Club_ over toward the Bureau.

"Suzaku Kururugi. It seems that this is where it will all end." Lelouch said over the loudspeakers.

"I will make you pay for what you did!" Suzaku screamed out loud as his anger began to control his body. He instantly brought out his machine's VARIS and opened fire upon the _Gawain_, which was dodged easily thanks to his machine's float system, however he was still in the middle of a fight with Rai, causing his evasive maneuvers to fall into the attacks of the _Lancelot Club_.

Both _Lancelot_ units began firing at the _Gawain_ with their VARIS rifles as did the two _Sutherland Clubs_ in order to damage his machine further. However only a small amount of the attacks managed to actually hit the _Gawain_, much to Rai's anger.

"Enough of playing cat and mouse! I'll end this!" he yelled out, bringing his machine's MVS blades out for some melee combat. He immediately came in for a slice at the _Gawain_, which was dodged easily, however this was a part of his plan as the other three units continue firing at the machine, hitting the float system in the process. They finally swatted the fly out of the sky.

The _Gawain_ slowly fell toward the ground and as it did, Lelouch decided to use his weapons to his advantage. The Hadron Cannons opened fire upon the battlefield below and the two black and red beams of powerful energy made impact, leaving behind a large explosion of rock and dust. Once the _Gawain_ made impact on the ground, it began to use it's landspinners to try and escape from it's enemies by using the cloud of dust and smoke to get to the recovery point.

However, the Rai had predicted this and so it chased in after the _Gawain_ and by using the _Lancelot Club_ he had managed to trap him in the smoke cloud by firing off his VARIS rifle at the _Gawain_, managing to hit it's left leg. With the _Gawain_ incapacitated and the smoke now gone, Zero was finally trapped.

"Dammit! C.C.! We have to get out of here!" Lelouch yelled out as he tried to think of a way to get the _Gawain_ moving again.

"There is only one way for either of us to escape and you know it. You must get out of here Lelouch. Because if you get caught, it'll all be for nothing. Good luck." C.C. said before pressing a button which caused a wall to form between their two seats.

"Wait C.C.!" Lelouch yelled out before his section of the cockpit was ejected from the main body of the _Gawain_. While the _Lancelot _and the _Lancelot Club_ chased after the cockpit, C.C. activated the self-destruct for the _Gawain_, causing the machine to explode near the remaining _Sutherland Clubs_. The two knightmares were left heavily damaged while the _Lancelot's_ gave chase to Zero who was now running away on foot.

"Dammit C.C.! I know that you are an immortal, but committing suicide like that is just..." Lelouch thought angrily as he tried his best to use the surrounding terrain to his advantage. Fallen buildings and destroyed knightmares were his only cover from Suzaku and Rai.

He knew that if he made one slip that he'd be caught instantly. So he tried his best to stay within the shadows and away from any open areas. However as much as he tried, he was eventually cornered by the _Lancelot_ units. They had their weapons aimed at him and with the _Lancelot Club_ making sure that he did not try to escape, Suzaku exited the _Lancelot_ in order to confront Zero personally.

Suzaku looked at Zero angrily with his pistol in hand, ready to kill him should the need arise.

"So it seems that I have been caught." Lelouch said behind the mask as he tried his best to formulate a plan of escape.

"Finally you will pay for your crimes against Britannia and the Japanese population." Suzaku said fiercely. "As well as against Princess Euphemia."

"What I did was try to liberate Japan from the corrupt oppressors. You call that a crime?" Zero asked.

"You caused millions of deaths by sharing your foolish dream! If only you worked within the system, your miracles could have helped make Britannia and it's colonies a better place!" Suzaku yelled out as his hand began to shake.

"I see. Even after everything, you haven't changed. And now what will you do? Kill me in cold blood?" Zero asked as he did his best to find a way out, which couldn't be found without Rai killing Lelouch and maybe even Suzaku.

"No. I will take you to the one man who can help me in my journey. But first..." Suzaku stated before shooting a bullet at Zero's mask, causing it to crack and shatter into pieces as it fell around the face of his childhood friend, Lelouch Lamperouge. Suzaku's eyes widened greatly in shock as he stared into the glowing red eye of his best friend.

"I see now...it all makes sense...but why? Why did you have to kill Euphie?!" Suzaku yelled out angrily.

"To achieve the Black Rebellion." Lelouch half lied as he did use her actions as a way of beginning Japan's liberation. But in reality, it was all an accident. A mistake.

"And what about Nunnally? Would you have killed her if it meant that Japan could be free?" Suzaku asked as he aimed the pistol in his hand at Lelouch once more.

"How dare you! Never speak of Nunnally like that! I would never!" Lelouch replied angrily.

"Then why? WHY!?" Suzaku asked as he waited for a legitimate excuse for killing Suzaku's one and only love.

"IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE! AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Lelouch yelled out as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THE MASSACRE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT! YOU CAUSED IT! HOW CAN YOU CLAIM IT WAS A MISTAKE? ACCEPT RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU KILLED MILLIONS AND YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER! ALL FOR NOTHING!" Suzaku yelled out before shooting Lelouch in the shoulder. Lelouch fell backwards in pain while Suzaku ran toward Lelouch, quickly arresting him with handcuffs.

"I hereby arrest your for murder and for treason against the Holy Britannian Empire." Suzaku said in a deadly tone before dragging Lelouch to his feet and toward the _Lancelot_, the horse that would take Lelouch to the man that would rain judgement upon his own son.

* * *

**September 23rd, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Avalon, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11)**

As Lucian sat silently in his cell, he awaited for someone to give him his food for the day which would be the perfect time to perform his escape. And finally the time came. The glass door lifted upward and in came a soldier who was carrying the tray which had some form of disgusting meat with a loaf of bread and a juice box. And with that man in his room Lucian quickly activated one of his Geass.

"You! Get me out of here!" Lucian said. The soldier turned toward Lucian and was surprised that sitting in the prisoner outfit was actually Prince Schneizel.

"Your highness? What happened and how did you get in here?" asked the soldier as he began to untie the prisoner suit.

"The prisoner has escaped in the process he kidnapped me and put me in here. Now he's on the loose. We need to find him as quickly as possible." Lucian said in his Schneizel impression as he stood up and was finally freed from his prisoner harness.

"We'll find him right away!" the soldier said as he began to leave. However, Lucian quickly grabbed the soldier by his head and cracked his neck, killing the soldier and gaining both a disguise and an escape.

Lucian quickly exchanged clothes with that man before taking his weapon and leaving the prisoner cells.

"Now I need to find a knightmare or something that can fly." Lucian thought as he began walking around the _Avalon_. He quickly noticed that there were signs that lead to many places, but none read hangar. And if he didn't make it there quickly, he'd either be noticed or his escape would become known to everyone on board.

"Damn, I can't find the hangar anywhere." Lucian complained to himself as he continued to walk around, feeling very irritated at his terrible sense of direction. Lucky for him though, someone had come to his rescue.

"Excuse me? Yes you. We need some help in the hangar, so could I ask for your help?" asked a purple haired woman in an orange colored uniform.

"Yes ma'am." Lucian replied without any hesitance. He quickly followed this woman toward the hangar which wasn't that far and the entire time he couldn't help, but keep his eye on her. For some reason, this woman was attracting him like crazy. But he would have to leave his school boy thoughts aside for a moment while he focused on his original goal of finding a way out.

Once he arrived at the hangar, he noticed that there were only a small amount of knightmares remaining. They were all _Sutherlands_ with float systems which was good. Now he'd have to find a pilot which he could extract information from.

"Excuse me sir? We need your help over here." said the purple haired woman.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to someone very quickly. I'll be right over soon." Lucian said politely, hoping she'd understand. She simply nodded and walked over toward where a set of computers stood.

Lucian looked around the hangar and quickly found a target. A man with dark grey hair was standing against a wall while he looked at a phone in his hand. Lucian strolled over to this man and activated the mind reading Geass he had gained and he quickly got the information he needed regarding activating the _Sutherland_ this man piloted. Now he just needed the key.

"Excuse me sir." Lucian said, gaining this person's attention.

"How can I help you?" he asked before getting a punch to the gut. Lucian dropped the now unconscious man to the floor and he took the USB key that was sitting in his pocket. With the ticket to his escape now in his grasp, he walked over toward the _Sutherland _that the pilot used.

However, by the time that he got there, some soldiers arrived with assault rifles in hand. They quickly identified Lucian as the prisoner and they began shooting at him. Wasting no time, Lucian went up to the cockpit of the _Sutherland_ and entered the machine, closing the hatch behind him. He entered the key and input the code needed and the knightmare turned on.

Lucian began to move the machine slowly. He turned toward the doors that were locked shut to prevent his escape. However that meant nothing. Lucian made his machine grab hold of the standard knightmare rifle and he fired off a grenade at the door, causing a massive hole to form after the explosion as well as causing air from the ship to escape through that hole due to the high altitude of the _Avalon_.

Without wasting anymore time than he already had, Lucian activated the landspinners and he sped out of the flying ship as well as activating the float system attached to it in midair, completing his escape from the _Avalon_ and beginning his journey toward the Black Knights.

Lucian quickly went through the _Sutherland's_ already existing audio channels and added a new one which was a private channel that he used between himself and R.R.

"R.R.?" Lucian asked, hoping for a response.

"Lucian. Seems I didn't have to worry about you after all." R.R. answered over the radio.

"Yeah. Where's Lelouch?" Lucian asked, wanting to talk about a counterattack at Mt. Fuji.

"He's been captured by Suzaku Kururugi and Rai." R.R. revealed, causing Lucian to get extremely pissed off.

"I see. Looks like we're going on a trip then." Lucian replied as he thought over his already existing plan to add more numbers to the Black Knights.

"What do you mean?" R.R. asked curiously as she knew that Lucian's plans always had a twist to them.

"We're going to see an old friend." Lucian responded, not giving much information as to who. But without this person, Lucian would've never escaped from the _Avalon_ in the first place. It seemed that he'd have to thank him later on. But before they could meet, Lucian would have some business to do with Peace Mark.

* * *

**So that's it. Sorry for the wait, but I had final exams to do and now that I'm done with this story, I can move onto everything else. Please leave a review and be sure to look out for this story's upcoming sequel, _A Lost Demon_. Thanks you for everything and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
